Cambios
by shakaxhi
Summary: Lily Evans esta en problemas. Aceptar un reto no era el verdadero problema, realizarlo tampoco, ¿hacer la broma en compañia de James Potter? ese podria ser uno. El verdadero problema vino despues, cuando al día siguiente ella ya no lo odia aunque eso no signifique que lo ame pero aquello podria ser el inicio de algo muy parecido a una historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Mazmorras

Tengo una confesión. Puede que pociones sea una de mis asignaturas preferidas y que ame las reuniones del club de eminencias pero en realidad el sitio donde estas se celebran me pone los pelos de punta. Las mazmorras no solo pueden definirse como frías, ciertamente lo son, el sitio más frio del colegio, pero también las puedes definir como tenebrosas sin equivocarte, incluso encontrarás que muchas personas están de acuerdo contigo.

De noche las mazmorras de frías y tenebrosas pasan a ser congelantes y escalofriantes, y si de casualidad estas perdida, sola y violando el toque de queda tratando de hacer algo estúpido como encontrar la sala común de las serpientes para hacer una broma sabrás a que me refiero cuando digo que las casas del terror son un juego de niños. Si, una casa del terror, esas que hacen muggles tratando de provocar miedo poniendo personas disfrazadas y luces tenebrosas, si supieran que lo que en verdad necesitan son unas mazmorras solitarias, oscuras y frías se ahorrarían un montón de problemas.

Ahora, seguro te habrás dado cuenta que hablo de las mazmorras y el miedo que provocan como alguien que lo ha vivido en carne propia. Te equivocas, no lo he vivido, en realidad lo estoy viviendo.

Por primera vez en mi vida estoy haciendo algo estúpido como saltarme el toque de queda pero soy Lily Evans, si voy a hacer algo estúpido, lo hare de la forma más grande posible por lo que no solamente me salte el susodicho toque sino que de paso he decidido hacerlo con el fin de hacerle una broma a los slytherin en su propia sala común, que como todo el mundo sabe, queda en las mazmorras.

Pero eso no es todo, aparte de tener mis manos, cara y pies congelados por el frio, cargar una maleta al hombro llena de materiales que en cualquier otra oportunidad estaría confiscando y tratando de ir a un lugar al que nunca he ido en mi sitio menos favorito del castillo, tenía que perderme.

Así que si en algún momento de tu vida te preguntas que es peor que estar en unas mazmorras yo te tengo la respuesta: estar completamente sola y perdida en ellas.

¿Y qué me trajo a este lugar?

Mi orgullo, un reto.

Elanor Green es una serpiente con un veneno peligroso, bueno, me corrijo, según el sombrero seleccionador es una Griffindor pero creo que hubo un error de ubicación o el sombrero reparte a los estudiantes aleatoriamente porque Green debería ser una slytherin que son ambiciosos y astutos, justo como ella y en cambio es una Griffindor. Hablando en serio, ¿Un león que escupe veneno? Esas son cosas que solo encuentras en Hogwarts.

Cuando este león (o serpiente) decidió meterse con Michael, de nuevo, y echarle en cara como había superado su ruptura del brazo de Daniel Cross, quien por cierto le romperá el corazón dicho por experiencia propia, mientras él seguía sufriendo en silencio decidí que ya había tenido suficiente de ella. Una cosa son sus comentarios de doble sentido y otra es que se meta con Michael.

Si algo no puedo soportar es que lastimen a mis amigos y si bien habían terminado hace un mes la mirada lejana de Michael decía claramente que no lo había superado. ¿Acaso Green no tiene nada más que hacer que torturarlo? Si, Michael la cago pero el pobre ya tiene suficiente con sí mismo.

El problema empezó cuando abrí mi boca para decirle a Green todo lo que era y debía hacer con su vida y ella me cambio el juego. No sé como llegamos a ese punto pues cuando me enojo tiendo a olvidar parte de lo que digo o hago, pero en un instante ya no la estaba ofendiendo sino que me estaba defendiendo.

«Como es de perfecta nuestra prefecta. Incapaz de romper las reglas, cometer un error, de hacer algo malo como escaparse en la noche y dejarles un recuerdo a los slytherin. Eso le traería problemas y es algo que no quiere ¿verdad?»

Aquella frase vino acompañada de una sonrisa torcida, una ceja alzada y un veneno capaz de aturdirme un instante, aparte de las risas disimuladas de unos cuantos. A ello respondí con un « ¿Estás segura?» con mi mejor rostro irónico, una media sonrisa con una de mis cejas ligeramente alzadas, antes de darme la vuelta y caminar lentamente hasta salir de su campo de visión sin esperar respuesta, para luego correr por todo Hogwarts hasta encontrar a Thalía.

Thalía es espontanea, orgullosa y tiende a actuar antes de pensar, también tiene una creatividad envidiable que suele usarla solo para una cosa. Venganza. Cualquier persona que se atreva a molestarla a ella o alguna de las personas a las que aprecia se ve en peligro de sufrir alguna forma de sus extrañas venganzas a las que pone a nombre de su honor; y gracias a sus variadas y no muy esporádicas venganzas ella conoce el castillo casi tanto como los merodeadores, con cocinas, salas comunes, atajos y ciertos secretos. Todo en su mágica cabeza.

Que ella fuera la primera persona que buscara después de mi encuentro con Green fue una reacción obvia. Cuando la encontré le conté la historia de corrido, 40 segundos de hablar lo más rápido posible, controlar mi temperamento y no respirar, y su reacción no se hizo esperar. Su desconcierto al decirle que quería hacer esto sola era digno de una foto pero dos segundos después se recupero y me sonrió como quien dice "estas aprendiendo, mi querido discípulo", ella me podía entender mejor que nadie en todo el mundo mágico. Después de ello me indico como llegar a la sala común de las serpientes, paso por paso incluyendo una descripción de la mayoría de los pasillos e incluso me lo repitió dos veces.

«Después de esto es imposible que te pierdas» Me había dicho rodando los ojos antes de repetírmelo por última vez.

El único problema es que yo soy incapaz de memorizar o seguir instrucciones, después del tercer o cuarto paso ya empiezan a confundirse en mi cabeza, y gracias a un giro equivocado o pasarme de pasillo, no estoy segura, había dejado de estar en el camino de salvar mi orgullo a ser atrapada por Flitch, un profesor o cualquiera de las criaturas mágicas en Hogwarts dispuestas a acabar conmigo. Y he de decir que encontrar un Bogart en el castillo no sería una gran sorpresa.

Otro escalofrió me recorrió la espalda.

_Deja de pensar en tonterías y encuentra el camino._

Doy la vuelta a la izquierda para entrar a un pasillo estrecho lo suficientemente iluminado para no necesitar la luz de mi varita por lo que prefiero apagarla y dejar la menor cantidad de rastros posibles.

-Nox

Jason es el mejor en el mercado negro de Hogwarts (aparte de los merodeadores, claro está) y también es uno de mis mejores amigos, el cómo llegamos a esta amistad no lo sé, pero una vez conoces a ese Hufflepuff es imposible no quererlo. Es gracioso, leal y confiable. Él tampoco dudo un segundo en ayudarme una vez le conté lo que tenía en mente sin embargo esa misma mañana había tenido un gran pedido de sus mejores materiales, de los que no me quiso hablar por algo de una clausula de confidencialidad y una prefecta histérica, por lo que solo pudo darme bombas fétidas y algunos snap explosivos.

Mientras yo me preguntaba que otros materiales podría necesitar, él trataba disculparse y convencerme de esperar un día para hacer la broma para que él pudiera conseguirme algo mejor. Me tomo un rato convencerlo de que lo que él me estaba dando estaba bien y que no quería nada más, por suerte, no hay nadie que le gane a la terquedad de Lily Evans. La broma tenía que ser hoy y además, no tendría la menor idea de qué hacer con lo que sea que hubiese conseguido.

En realidad, las bromas no son lo mío pero he de admitir que hasta el día de hoy en lo único que pensaba era en detenerlas o atrapar el culpable ¿hacer una yo? Ni pensarlo. Lo mejor es que sin importar que tan mala sea, entrará en la categoría de «recuerdo», Green sabrá quien fue y gracias a eso mi nombre no estará manchado por la cobardía. Todo con honor, como dice Thalia.

El pasillo iluminado me ha llevado a otro menos iluminado que termina en uno oscuro que al girar me lleva a otro aún más oscuro y la oscuridad es tan densa que el miedo aparece, por lo que tomo mi varita con mis manos entumecidas por el frio y murmuro:

-Lumux.

La punta de mi varita se ilumina mostrándome en medio de un amplio pasillo completamente vacío. Un pasillo que no entra en la descripción dada por Thalia. En la lista estaban pasillos estrechos y oscuros e iluminados simples o amplios luminosos con cuadros o armaduras pero no amplios simples así que decido darme la vuelta y empiezo a caminar en la dirección por la que veía. Sé que mi último giro fue a la derecha pero después de avanzar un par de pasos me encuentro con dos pasillos a mi izquierda, separados por una distancia no mayor de 10 metros.

¿Cuál de los dos fue?

El leve ruido de unos pasos me sobresalta.

-Nox.

La posibilidad de ser atrapada a estas horas y el castigo que podría recibir me asusta por un momento más que la oscuridad que me rodea, esta me desorienta y me ciega por un instante y antes de que mis ojos se acostumbren a las penumbras doy un par de pasos al frente visualizando el pasillo en mi mente. Apoyo mi mano en la pared más cercana y sigo caminando en pasos cortos, doy vuelta en el primer pasillo y no he avanzado mucho cuando un sonido me detiene en seco. El sonido se encuentra a mi lado, tan leve que hubiese podido perderlo si mis sentidos no estuvieran agudizados por la oscuridad, es el roce de una tela. Giro lentamente a mi derecha tratando de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Ni siquiera me atrevo a respirar aunque mis pasos de antes ya me han delatado. Mi acompañante actúa rápido, en un movimiento ágil me arrincona contra la pared y cubre mi boca con su mano.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Pasillos

Empiezo a forcejear y a tratar de empujar a la persona que tengo al frente, lo golpeo con las manos y me muevo violentamente tratando de escaparme de su agarre pero él (tiene que ser un hombre por lo fuerte y porque la mano sobre mi boca es claramente masculina) solo toma mis dos manos entre la mano que tiene libre, firme aunque sin lastimarme, y las apoya contra la pared. El pánico empieza a crecer dentro de mí. Sé que mi varita esta en algún lugar en mi capa pero no puedo alcanzara y mi opresor me supera en fuerza. ¿Y si trato con una patada? No, mis piernas están atrapadas contra su cuerpo aunque tal vez pueda pisarlo, solo tengo que…

Shh! Pelirroja soy yo, James- Me susurra en el oído tratando de detener mi forcejeo.

Me detengo en seco. ¿James Potter?

Su mano sigue en mi boca y su cuerpo esta tan cerca del mío que puedo sentir el calor que irradia, un calor que me envuelve y, de alguna extraña manera, me invitaba a acercarme aún más.

¿Qué hace él aquí? Yo estoy en las mazmorras más allá de la media noche en una "aventura", perdida y lo último que necesitaba para hacer todo perfecto era que Potter el arrogante me encontrara. Y he de decir que el hecho que Potter me persiga por todo el colegio pidiéndome por una cita me vuelve un poco paranoica, bueno, muy paranoica y por ello no puedo evitar preguntarme si me encontró por accidente (lo cual es bastante improbable) o de alguna forma me estaba siguiendo, lo que tampoco es más probable. Y me vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Trate de murmurar algo como «Potter quita tu asquerosa mano de mi boca» pero no salió más que un ruido inteligible a través de sus dedos, afortunadamente él entendió la idea y aparta su mano y la apoya en la pared al lado de mi cabeza. Pero solo mueve su mano por lo que el resto de su cuerpo sigue pegado al mío, rodeándome con su calor.

Con la oscuridad y su cercanía soy consciente de cada roce de su cuerpo contra el mío, el sonido de su respiración, que es un tanto superficial, y a pesar de no poder verla, ya que mis ojos no terminan de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, siento su mirada sobre mí, quemándome.

_Suficientes tonterías._

¿Qué haces aquí?

¿No debería preguntarte lo mismo? – hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Yo hago lo de siempre, merodear.

Merodear, merodeadores. 4 unineuronales a los que les gusta escaparse para recorrer el castillo y sus alrededores, normalmente en busca de problemas, y gracias a ello conocen Hogwarts como casi nadie. Todo por una buena broma.

¿Y donde se supone que están los otros subnormales?

¿No es mejor que estemos los dos solos? Tu y yo, juntos, a la mitad de la noche…- Y deja la frase sin completar para dar a entender las "posibilidades" con su típico tono coqueto y sugerente.

Pero a pesar de mi enojo inmediato algo me detiene. Su tono coqueto y arrogante no es el mismo de siempre, esconde algo. He escuchado ese tono tantas veces en mi vida que podría jurar que no es el mismo. Potter está nervioso por algo. Algo me está ocultando.

El punto es que Potter no es el tipo de persona que esconde algo, es más bien del tipo que lo grita a los cuatro vientos y garantiza que todo el mundo se entere. Como cuando le regalaron su nueva escoba o cuando se fue de fiesta con Black a las tres escobas o cada vez que me pide una cita, aunque esto último ocurre tan a menudo, casi dos o tres veces por día, que todo Hogwarts ya está acostumbrado a las "mil y un formas de pedir una cita por James Potter" y a las "mil y dos formas de negarse por Lily Evans" por lo que ya nadie se sorprende al encontrar a Potter gritándome algo totalmente ridículo por una cita y a mi respondiéndole con cualquier tipo de «No.» o a veces con un hechizo dependiendo del nivel de humillación pública y mentiras.

Pero me estoy distrayendo.

Lo importante es que Potter casi nunca esconde nada. Si, casi. Porque también hay que admitir que él sí esconde ciertas cosas que se relacionan con él mismo, como el hecho de que Black babea cuando duerme o que Remus es un licántropo. Cosas que tienen que ver con sus amigos, que prueban, aunque me cueste admitirlo, que es un amigo leal y que hay algo de bueno en él.

A pesar de ello se podría decir que la vida de James Potter es asunto público en Hogwarts. Todos saben todo sobre él.

¿Y es ahora que está ocultando algo? Es demasiado sospechoso y más el hecho de que no me lo diga a mí, a quien el clama ser el amor de su vida, me hace aún más curiosa. ¿Qué puede ser?

Y es justo en este momento cuando creo estar cerca de descubrir algo importante y estoy dispuesta a averígualo a toda costa cuando escucho un maullido. El maullido más famoso de la historia de hogwarts que pertenece a la gata más odiosa de la historia del mismo: La Sra. norris. Y lo único peor que encontrártela es saber que Flitch no puede estar muy lejos.

Genial, ellos dos era lo único que faltaba para completar la fiesta.

Maldita gata- Susurra Potter- Vamos.

¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- Pregunto sorprendida.

No, no y no. Solo me traes problemas, Potter, nunca nada bueno y todavía tengo que encontrar la sala común y poner la broma. ¡No me puedo ir a ninguna parte contigo!

Pero él me ignora. Ignora tanto lo que le dije en susurros como lo que le grite mentalmente y me toma suavemente del brazo y empieza a guiarme a través de los pasillos con rapidez como si conociera cada puerta escondite y pasillo lo que probablemente es cierto ya que él es un merodeador aunque no deja de sorprenderme ya que después de los primeros tres giros me encuentro inevitablemente perdida y mentalmente agradezco su compañía, algo que nunca saldrá de mi mente.

Después de un buen rato de estar caminando y dando giros inesperados nos detenemos al final de un pasillo. Un pasillo que sería completamente normal si no fuera porque lleva a una pared ancha en el fondo con algunas antorchas iluminando débilmente el pasillo. Reconozco el sitio por las cinco veces que me lo describió Thalia.

Potter me ha traído a la entrada de la sala común de los slytherin.

Ahora a esperar- Dice él.

¿Esperar que?

Que alguien entre o salga. Es obvio que no se la clave para entrar y dudo que tu tampoco la conozcas.

Siento un presentimiento creciendo en mí. Y si…

¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - Pregunto

¿acaso no es obvio?- me dice y puedo sentir en su voz su sonrisa irónica- Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

_Oh no._

Siento su mirada en mi rostro mientras una sonrisa se expande por toda su cara.

¿Quién mejor que un merodeador para acompañarte en tu primera broma?

_Hola! Bueno, este es el primer fan fic que escribo y publico, no tengo mucho escrito pero hasta ahora los capítulos simplemente fluyen y están terminados antes de que me de cuenta. Espero que me cuenten que les parece, sus opiniones, criticas, correcciones, cualquier cosa. _

_¡Estaré esperando! :)_

_Andrea_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconoscas no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.k Rowling

Capitulo 3: Recuerdo.

No pienses en ello.

Potter no está tan cerca, no está mirando fijamente tu rostro, no sientes su respiración en la base de tu cabello y definitivamente no estás a media noche en las mazmorras bajo una capa de invisibilidad con él.

_La psicología inversa no está funcionando._

¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? ¡Una capa de invisibilidad! Ese es el secreto de Potter, así es que logra la mayor parte de sus bromas sin ser descubierto, así es que logra aparecer de la nada y sorprenderme o sale de la nada en cualquier parte. La respuesta a tantas preguntas es un mágico pedazo de tela.

¿Cómo no lo supuse antes? Era tan obvio… Todas las señales estaban ahí y no las vi.

Silencio. Eso es lo único que he escuchado desde que Potter puso la capa encima de ambos respondiendo con un simple "Es una capa de invisibilidad" a todas mis preguntas y curiosamente después de ello no supe que más que decir. Entre la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, la expectativa por lo que viene y la sensación de peligro se ha logrado un imposible: Lily Evans se quedo sin palabras.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezamos a esperar cuando escucho pasos en la distancia y voces susurrantes caminando en nuestra dirección. Levanto mi cabeza para ver el rostro de Potter (con mi escasa estatura solo logro ver la curva de su mandíbula) y el asiente con la cabeza. Sus ojos brillas con fuerza y su boca forma una pequeña sonrisa, no puedo evitar sonreír también y eso hace que su sonrisa se expanda.

Los pasos están cada vez más cerca y con la tenue luz apenas y puedo distinguir sus siluetas. Son claramente masculinas, seguramente de último año. Uno de ellos es alto y musculoso. Otro de ellos es un poco más bajo y más musculoso también. Y el último con su postura desgarbada y el pelo que cae sobre sus hombros y rostro hace que se forme un hueco en la boca de mi estomago ya que soy capaz de reconocerlo, a pesar de la oscuridad, los años sin hablar y nuestros caminos diferentes, es Severus Snape.

Algo se conecta en mi mente y en el momento siguiente se quiénes son sus acompañantes. Mulciber y Averus. Sus amigos, aquellos por los que empezó a interesarse por las artes oscuras, aquellos que le enseñaron lo "poderosas y maravillosas" que eran y que le presentaron a su maravilloso "amo" al cual seguirían sin dudar para librar al mundo mágico de aquellos no-puros. Ellos, los mejores amigos del mundo. La razón por la que nuestros caminos se separaron irremediablemente.

Veo como Mulciber le susurra algo a Snape a lo que él asiente seriamente, luego mira a Averus quien también asiente mientras una sonrisa se forma en su boca. Lo que sea que haga sonreír a Averus no puede ser bueno y me encuentro preguntándome que es lo que ellos han hecho esta noche.

¿Severus qué estás haciendo?

Potter apoya su mano suavemente en mi brazo para llamar mi atención, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Tengo que controlar el impulso de retroceder un par de pasos o bofetearlo. Sé que por una vez no está tratando de besarme, conquistarme o algo por el estilo, lo veo en sus ojos, pero me he visto tantas veces acorralada por él tratando de demostrarme que es el mejor besador de Hogwarts o tratando de activar algún deseo oculto en mi que la costumbre es un poco difícil de vencer. Por suerte para los dos mi nivel de violencia ha bajado al ver a Snape en compañia de sus amigos, los aspirantes a mortifagos.

La mirada de Potter me da a entender que es tiempo de movernos, ellos ya están abriendo la sala común. Nos movemos cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido ni tropezar con los pies del otro, una tarea casi imposible dado de lo cerca que estamos pero logramos llegar hasta la pared un momento antes de que la entrada se cierre. Mientras ellos avanzan por el pasadizo, Potter y nos quedamos quietos, respirando tan pausadamente cómo es posible, esperamos hasta que dejamos de escuchar sus pasos y luego nos quedamos quietos por un momento más, por si acaso. Cuando Potter decide que hemos esperado suficiente con un movimiento lento retira la capa de encima de ambos y la esconde dentro de su camisa.

Yo sigo muda. La emoción y los nervios por mi nueva aventura hacen girar mi estomago y me encuentro sin nada que decir. Sin saber porque me giro a mirarlo y su expresión de alguna manera me sorprende. Sus ojos recorren la sala, fijándose en cada posibilidad, y tiene una sonrisa traviesa pero su rostro esta serio. De repente voltea la mirada y posa sus ojos en mí. Algo en su expresión cambia y sus ojos adquieren un tinte diferente pero no logro reconocer cual.

- ¿Lista? Miremos que tienes.

Yo dudo un momento. Una vez le muestre a Potter las bombas fétidas no habrá vuelta atrás, no podre evitar que intente "ayudarme" y tendré que estar con él todo el tiempo que me tome instalar la broma y regresar a mi sala común. Seria aceptar la ayuda y compañía del arrogante James Potter que podría aprovecharse de la situación, que podría delatarme, que podría usar esto en mi contra…

Aunque Potter no ha tratado de aprovecharse de nada a pesar de lo cerca que hemos estado el uno del otro, no ha tratado uno de sus jueguitos, no cita, no beso. Como si de verdad quisiera ayudarme a hacer esta broma y dado que es que es una broma y contra los Slytherin y esto es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aparte del quidditch y perseguirme por los pasillos, no es muy difícil creerlo.

Y más importante de todo, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo podría necesitar su ayuda. Estando parada en la entrada de la sala común me doy cuenta de que no sé por dónde empezar, no sé qué hacer. ¿En donde debo colocar las bombas? ¿Cuál es el mejor hechizo?

Él sabe qué hacer. Además, siendo honesta, desde el primer momento en que acepte su ayuda en el pasillo estoy condenada, no aceptara un no por respuesta.

Respiro profundo mientras tomo mi decisión y lo miro fijamente.

- Quiero que entiendas esto, Potter. No entiendo que haces aquí, como me encontraste ni como obtuviste esa capa de invisibilidad y quiero saberlo. Sé que este no es el momento pero una vez terminemos con esta maldita broma tendrás que responder mis preguntas.

Potter abre la boca para decir algo pero yo continuo hablando

- Otra cosa, la broma se hará bajo mis condiciones si tanto quieres ayudar, está bien, lo harás pero será como yo diga y nadie se puede enterar que fuimos nosotros ¿entiendes?

Para mi sorpresa Potter lo único que hace es sonreír y mirarme de una manera que no logro identificar.

Esto de no reconocerle las miradas empieza a fastidiarme.

- Está bien, pelirroja ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

¿Acepto así de fácil?

¡Lily Evans lo hizo de nuevo! Ni Potter se resiste a mi autoridad, sin importar que tan extraña sea la situación yo tengo el poder. Toma esa Green.

Espera un segundo… ¿Acaba de preguntar que por donde quiero empezar? ¡¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?!

_Piensa, Lily, piensa._

- Esto es lo que hay – Le digo mientras pongo la maleta en el piso y la abro.

James se agacha en el piso a mi lado y mira el contenido. No parece sorprendido, más bien luce divertido, incluso parece un poco orgulloso.

¿Hay alguna razón para estar orgulloso?

- ¿Esto es todo lo que te dio Jason? Creí que tenía algo más… y le dicen el segundo mejor en el mercado negro. Debiste haber hablado con nosotros, pelirroja.

Los puntos se unen en mi cabeza y una necesidad un tanto irracional de defender la reputación de Jason aparece. Me levanto del piso y Potter me imita y yo lo miro tan lo ferozmente cómo es posible.

Mi no tan querido Potter, como siempre, estas equivocado.

- Cállate Potter, Jason me dio esto porque fue exactamente lo que yo le pedí- Primera mentira- no creas que es lo único que tiene, pudo haberme dado cualquier otra cosa- segunda mentira- pero voy a dejar un "recuerdo" no a crear una guerra. - una verdad - si vieras su mercancía no entenderías porque dicen que es el segundo. Él es el mejor.

Una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro y no luce para nada sorprendido con mi reacción pero hay algo en la forma en que frunce el ceño que me hace pensar que algo de lo que dije le molesta. Mejor, esa era la idea.

- Como digas. Bueno, si esto es lo que hay podríamos empezar por el camino a las habitaciones y de ahí continuar por la sala común hasta el pasadizo.

Aún un poco molesta por su cometario de antes no puedo evitar sentirme satisfecha por haber podido lograr que me diera la mejor estrategia y evitar se diera cuenta lo perdida que me siento.

- ¿Estás sonriendo pelirroja?

Cara de póker. No muestres tus emociones_._

_Demasiado tarde._

- Lily Evans sonriendo satisfecha… bueno, eso es entendible, estas con James Potter ¿Quién no estaría feliz?

Y ya volvió a lo mismo. Todos estarían felices y honrados de estar en mi compañía, al fin y al cabo soy el maravilloso James, él mejor jugador de quidditch, premio anual, merodeador por excelencia, bla, bla, bla. Este tío nunca se aburre de sí mismo.

- … o tal vez estas sonriendo por algo que salió como tú querías- Dice el sacándome de mis pensamientos- No creo que hubieses planeado tenerme contigo, aunque lo desearas- Rodar los ojos al escucharlo es algo inevitable, ya volvimos a eso de "me deseas"- tal vez pueda ser algo relacionado con la broma.

Cara de póker.

- Tiene que ver con eso ¿no?

- Suficiente, Potter. Concéntrate en lo importante

El hecho de que sea capaz de leerme con tanta facilidad empieza a asustarme.

Potter hace un amague de abrir la boca para decir algo más pero parece pensarlo mejor.

- Está bien. Dime que hechizos quieres usar y empecemos con esto.

_¿Hechizos?_

La luz verde de la sala común hace que la sonrisa de Potter haga correr un escalofrió por mi espalda.

- No sabes que hechizos usar ¿no es así, Lily?

Silencio. Lo último que él necesita es que yo abra mi boca para confirmarlo. Su sonrisa se amplía al notar mi vergüenza. Los dos lo tenemos claro, un hecho que para él es como un regalo de navidad y para mi es el karma cobrándome todos mis errores de esta vida y las pasadas. Lo necesito.

- Evans para ti Potter. Sigues insistiendo en olvidarlo.

¿Cómo es posible que su sonrisa pueda ser aún más grande?

- James para ti, Lily.

- Tu…

- Necesitamos un hechizo para controlar el tiempo en el que explotaran y otro para alterar los efectos de las bombas. Este último es mi especialidad.

Esta vez te salvas Potter pero no esperes que te lo perdone otra vez.

- ¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto como quien dice "es un juego de niños".

- Ya verás.

Potter retrocede dos pasos y recoge la maleta. Yo parpadeo sorprendida al notar que el calor de su cuerpo se aleja.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos así?

Potter me mira antes de darse la vuelta en dirección a la sala común y su mirada es lo único que necesito para salir de mi sorpresa.

- Potter otra cosa –Énfasis en su apellido- No quiero que tu "especialidad" este en esto – lo digo con todo y comillas dibujadas con mis dedos en el aire.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Por una vez luce sorprendido.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio?- pregunto levantando una ceja

Él niega con la cabeza.

- Es mi recuerdo, no una broma merodeadora. Si tu "especialidad" se ve involucrada en esto es posible que todo el mundo crea que fuiste tú.

- ¡Pero será muy aburrido!- Protesta

- No me importa. Tú fuiste el que decidió quedarse.

- ¿No podemos poner ni uno pequeñito? Uno para teñirles la piel de verde quedaría bien- Dice como si eso fuera lo más inocente que se le pudiera ocurrir.

- No.

- ¿Estás segura?- Pregunta como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Él ha dado un paso al frente y sin darme cuenta yo me encuentro dando uno, por lo que nos encontramos tan cerca para tocarnos si quisiera pero tan lejos que su calor no me rodea,

_Mejor lejos. Calor es peligro._

- Estoy segura.

Luego de ello empezamos a organizar la broma. Potter se acerca a una pared en medio de la entrada de las habitaciones y me muestra la forma correcta de colocar las bombas, como aplicar el hechizo y por supuesto trata de convencerme de lo perfecto que los hechizos de alteración acompañarían todo lo demás pero me niego a aceptarlos.

Él parece resignarse al final.

Luego de ello él me señala los mejores lugares para ubicar el resto de las bombas y repartimos el trabajo por la mitad. Al principio me demoro un poco poniéndolas de la forma indicada pero luego empiezo a moverme un poco de rapidez. Él, en cambio, se mueve desde el inicio velozmente y ubica cada bomba y hechiza como si tuviera años de práctica, y es James Potter, claro que los tiene. Él termina cuando yo voy por la mitad de mi lado y empieza a revisar que todo esté en orden, luego se recuesta en una pared a esperar a que yo termine.

Él no me ofrece su ayuda ni dice nada, justo como quiero, pero no aparta sus ojos de mí en ningún momento, siento como sigue mis movimientos y de alguna forma eso me pone nerviosa y me encuentro fijándome en cada paso que doy o la forma en que frunzo el ceño cuando evaluó mi trabajo. Eso me molesta. No hay razón alguna para que yo me este fijando en ese tipo de detalles y menos por que el me esté mirando.

Cuando termino de ubicar la ultima bomba, él se acerca a mí y dice:

- Ya revise todo. Tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No falta nada?

- Esta listo pelirroja pero no ha terminado, aún tenemos que llegar a la sala común sin ser descubiertos.

- Con una capa de invisibilidad no debe ser tan difícil.- Le digo mientras sonrió ligeramente.

El me responde con una sonrisa torcida que ilumina sus ojos y saca la capa debajo de su camisa.

Hora de irnos.

_Hola otra vez. Quiero disculparme por demorarme en subir el nuevo capitulo, este es un poco más largo y tenemos una dosis extra de James Potter, así que espero que lo disfruten :)_

_¡No olviden comentar!_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Cocinas

- Pelirroja ¿No tienes hambre?

La pregunta me sorprendió, estamos saliendo de las mazamorras bajo su capa de invisilidad mientras yo trato de ignorar el calor de su cuerpo y su cercanía y desde que salimos él se había mantenido callado, lo que me ponía de cierta manera nerviosa pero ahora que habla…

¿Lo hace para preguntar si tengo hambre? ¿Qué es lo pasa por su cabeza?

- Hum…

- Lo tomare como un sí- sonríe.

_¿Qué planeas?_

- ¿Alguna vez has estado en las cocinas?

- ¡¿Has estado en las cocinas?! – Pregunto sorprendida - ¿Cómo las has encontrado?

Hay un timbre de admiración en mi voz que no me molesto en ocultar. Durante los últimos dos años, después de mis rondas de prefecta he estado tratando de encontrar el camino a ellas, tratando de convencer a Remus que me las enseñase o buscándolo por mí misma, sin mucho éxito.

¿Sabes cuanta hambre se puede tener después de cada ronda?

Si, mucha.

Potter se detiene y me mira sorprendido, algo en su mirada demuestra una de esas emociones tan indescifrables para mi pero luego esboza aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia que hace que me arrepienta al momento de no disimular mi sorpresa e interés.

Otra vez a lo mismo…

- Merodeo ¿Cómo más las iba a encontrar? – Pregunta retóricamente con una sonrisa un poco diferente - ¿Entonces quieres ir?

Espera un momento ¿Qué paso con eso de "porque soy genial Lily"? ¿O eso de "Soy James Potter, claro que se donde están las cocinas ¿Acaso tu no? Claro pelirroja, te las enseñare con gusto pero a cambio podrías…"?

¿Qué pasa contigo Potter?

Él parece leer mis pensamientos en mi rostro porque agrega rápidamente:

- No planeo nada, no estaría mal que confiaras en mi un poco ¿Sabes? ¿Acaso alguna vez he hecho algo para que desconfíes de mí?

Yo abro la boca para responder a eso pero él me interrumpe

- Está bien, no respondas a eso.

Aquello me hace reír, él tiene la razón por una vez es mejor no responder empezaríamos otra pelea y no llegaríamos a ninguna parte. Mi risa lo sorprende y hace que me mire fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Vamos –le digo- pero después de eso vamos directo a la sala común, sin más distracciones.

De todas formas, tengo hambre.

Empezamos a caminar de la manera más sigilosa posible, él adelante, guiando, y yo detrás, tratando de no pisarle al caminar, sin mucho éxito. Después de la cuarta pisada Potter se detiene y se voltea a mirarme.

- Lily ¿quieres dejar de pisarme? –me pregunta con voz contenida.

- ¿Crees que no lo intento? –Respondo frustrada- No es nada fácil contigo a tan poca distancia ¿Sabes?

- Podrías tratar de dar pasos más cortos.

- ¡Los doy! El problema es que tus pasos son aún más cortos y también caminas lento.

- ¿Te molesta mi forma de caminar? –Pregunta indignado- No sé si te diste cuenta pero camino así porque estamos tratando de no llamar la atención, además ¿Qué hay de tu forma de caminar?

- Pero no hay necesidad de exagerar, al fin y al cabo no hay nadie -¿la que dijo eso fui yo?- Espera, ¿tienes algún problema con mi forma de caminar?

- Siempre das pasos largos y rápidos, no me sorprende que me pisas si siempre caminas así.

- ¡No es mi culpa! Si no estuvieras tan cerca de seguro no te pisaría ¿por qué no voy yo adelante?

- Porque no conoces el camino.

Suspiro resignada, tiene razón. Creo que esta vez es mejor dejarlo pasar, tengo hambre y empiezo a sentirme cansada además…

Realmente quiero conocer las cocinas.

_Aquí vamos…_

- ¿Y no podemos quitarnos la capa?

Él lo piensa por un momento, en su rostro puedo ver que está analizando todas las posibilidades, luego su cara se muestra un poco contra airada, como si luchara contra un impulso o tuviera una batalla interna, después aparece una emoción parecida a la resignación que borra casi al mismo instante que aparece reemplazándola por un rostro inexpresivo.

- Es una buena idea pero debemos tener mucho más cuidado y no hacer ruido. Al primer sonido, pisadas o cualquier cosa que sientas nos volvemos a poner la capa.

_¿Por qué estas dándome instrucciones? _

No es como si yo no lo supiera.

Asiento y él retira la capa, en seguida retrocedo un paso para tomar aire y distancia entre los dos y una pequeña brisa me hace estremecer, me abrazo a mí misma.

¿Todo este tiempo ha hecho tanto frío?

Por otro lado, es un alivio no tener que estar tan cerca de Potter, su cercanía de alguna manera me hace sentir intranquila, como si tuviera que protegerme de algo o estuviera esperando algo.

- Vamos –susurro.

Él asiente y continúa el camino, yo lo sigo de cerca memorizando cada giro, cada pasillo y escalera. Cuando llegamos al frente de un cuadro con un frutero y él se detiene, empiezo a impacientare.

¿Y si todo esto es una broma?

- ¿No deberíamos haber llegado ya?

- Tranquila ya llegamos.

Miro a mí alrededor y de nuevo a él, sintiéndome un poco enojada.

- Yo no veo nada.

Él sonríe antes de alargar la mano y hacerle cosquillas a la pera del frutero. ¿Qué está haciendo? El cuadro se mueve y un pasadizo de abre. Yo miro boquiabierta por un instante antes de recuperar la compostura.

_Eso no lo esperaba._

- No deberias desconfiar así de mi, pelirroja –dice en un tono divertido- Bienvenida a las cocinas.

Lo he logrado, por fin las he encontrado, con un poco de ayuda pero las he encontrado.

Tal vez, Potter de vez en cuando sea capaz de darme algunas sorpresas no del todo malas…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! se que llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar un capitulo pero aunque lo tenia listo no habia tenido tiempo de revisarlo o subirlo, entre estudiar y unos problemas familiares no habia tenido mucho tiempo. Lo siento muchisimo. También quiero contarles que el proximo capitulo ya esta listo, lo subire hoy o a mas tradar mañana.

Se que este capitulo no es muy largo y en realidad, no me encanta, pero aún así espero que lo disfruten y me comenten que les parece.

Muchas gracias a **Senaku, Lucia **y **Ally **por sus comentarios.

Andrea


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Sorpresa.

- ¡Sophia! corre que no vamos a alcanzar el desayuno – Le grito a mi amiga a través del pasillo.

Ella me grita algo en respuesta pero no lo puedo comprender.

Como siempre ella no tiene prisa. No la tiene en este momento, faltando 15 minutos para que cierren el gran comedor y no la tuvo esta mañana cuando trataba de despertarme sentada en posición del loto «hablándome» mentalmente; si ella no hubiese tenido algunas «fugas», como prefirió llamarlo en su momento, probablemente yo seguiría dormida, mucho más cerca del nirvana de lo que lo estaba ella.

En el camino hacia la sala común Potter y yo no pronunciamos palabra por miedo a delatarnos y con cada paso que daba sentía que mi cuerpo se hacía más pesado y me costaba un poco más comprender el camino que recorríamos por lo que cuando por fin llegamos a la sala común yo prácticamente caminaba dormida. Él lo notó y me sonrió una última vez antes de prometerme que después respondería a todas mis preguntas, yo asentí con la poca energía que me quedaba y subí las escaleras.

Y al despertarme esta mañana, después de una ya común discusión acerca del verdadero poder espiritual, me encontré preguntándome que tal había dormido Potter la noche anterior. El pensamiento inesperado y sin sentido me perturbo. ¿Por qué había pensado en él? ¿Por qué me importaba?

La expresión en mi rostro le indico a Sophia que algo no estaba bien y esta vez no le tomo más de tres intentos adivinar.

Tengo que confesar que desde antes de que ella tomara ese viaje con sus padres por la india y empezara a meditar, ella ha tenido esa misteriosa habilidad para leerme la mente y hacer que mis pensamientos y emociones más profundos salgan a la luz y fue eso y el no el despertarme tarde por lo que se nos hizo tarde para el desayuno.

Si no me equivoco las bombas debieron estallar hace 20 minutos. Probablemente de las mazmorras al comedor deben tardar unos ¿7 minutos? En esparcirse la noticia, así que para este momento todo el mundo debe estar hablando de ello, todos deben saberlo.

Y yo que quería llegar temprano para ver la expresión en el rostro de Green cuando se entere …

Estoy a punto de llegar al gran comedor cuando el sonido de mi estomago me recuerda que no soy la única persona que falta por desayunar así que decido parar un momento para recuperar el aliento y llamarla.

- ¡Sophia!- Grito con fuerza por el pasillo, ganándome algunas miradas extrañadas.

¿Cómo es que se siguen extrañando? Yo siempre estoy gritándole a alguien en los pasillos ¿no?

No hay respuesta. Seguramente esta tan lejos que no me escucha, caminando a paso relajado y sin preocuparse por perderse el desayuno. Tendré que coger comida para ambas.

- Peliroja

Al escuchar ese apodo no puedo evitar sonreír mientras frunzo el ceño antes de girar. Solo dos personas me llaman de esa forma.

- Black, que sorpresa- Digo con un tono irónico que indica todo menos sorpresa.

- ¿No esperabas ver mi hermoso rostro tan temprano?

Su tono coqueto de siempre me causa algo parecido nauseas.

- Esperaba no hacerlo en realidad.

- Como sea, me entere de que alguien se infiltro en la sala común de las serpientes y ya que no fuimos nosotros pensé que…

- ¿Qué yo sabría quien fue? – Lo corte rápidamente con un todo inquisidor- Voy tarde Black, no he escuchado nada del asunto.

Y es verdad, se del asunto, pero no he escuchado de él.

- No, yo pensé que tendría algo que ver con cierta discusión que escuche ayer entre tú y la preciosura de Elanor. – Dice con un tono mordaz

¿A dónde quiere llegar?

- Puede que tenga que ver- respondo cautelosa.

¿Potter no le ha dicho?

- Solo quería felicitarte pelirroja, estas encontrando el camino.

- ¿El camino?- Repito sorprendida.

- Si, el camino, para ser genial, popular, sexy, famoso, maravilloso, amado por todos… El camino para ser como yo pelirroja.

_Otra de sus tonterías…_

- Black, a mi no me interesa…

- Cornamenta te está buscando- me corta él.

- ¿Qué? – Ahora estoy más sorprendida

¿Potter?

- Se sorprendió esta mañana cuando no te encontró, creo que dijo que quería decirte algo.

¿Potter quiere decirme algo? ¿Qué puede ser?

- Gracias Black, ya hablare con él- contesto un tanto perdida en mis pensamientos.

Trato de girarme y continuar con mi camino pero él agrega:

- ¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y mi amigo?

- ¿Qué? ¡No ha pasado nada! ¿Qué es lo que él ha estado diciendo?- pregunto a la defensiva.

- Nada y eso es lo extraño

De alguna irónica manera eso tiene sentido.

El frunce el ceño y yo suspiro.

- Nada. ¿No crees que si hubiese pasado algo ya lo sabrías?

Él parece pensarlo por un momento y asiente, luego sonríe y dice:

- Pelirroja, corre. Ya van a cerrar el gran comedor.

Como respuesta mi estomago ruge.

Yo le lanzo una mirada enfurecida antes de darme la vuelta y volver a correr.

- ¡Fue espectacular! Debiste escuchar lo que estaban diciendo todos. ¡Una broma en su propia sala común! Todos tenían algo que decir, ellos estaban tan enojados, los otros tan asombrados. Nadie tiene ni una idea de quién pudo hacer sido - Thalia toma una pausa para tomar aire y luego dice calmadamente y con una voz llena de satisfacción- Lily estoy orgullosa de ti.

Yo muerdo el panecillo que tengo en mis manos.

- Si, lo de la broma fue genial pero Lily hay algo más importante ¿has pensado en lo otro? – Me pregunta Sophia seriamente mientras sostiene el té que logre sacar para ella entre sus manos.

- ¿Lo otro?- Thalia me mira

- No he hablado con él y ¿para qué? Solo me ayudo un poco anoche, no fue nada importante

- ¿Él? ¿Quién?

Sophia la ignora.

- Y por eso llegamos tarde esta mañana ¿no? – ella suspira- Eres tan cabezota… Si sigues así volverás a la negación y, en serio, no quiero empezar otra vez de cero.

La cara de Thalia empieza a tomar un color rojizo.

- No es negación.

- Sí lo es- Dice Sophia.

- Admito que su ayuda anoche cambió en una muy pequeña porción mi opinión de él pero él sigue siendo el mismo…

- ¡¿Quieren decirme de que están hablando?! – Explota Thalia - ¿Saben lo molesto que es hablen como si no estuviera aquí? No creo que sea un gran trabajo actuar como mis amigas y compartir un poco de información

- James Potter

La respuesta calmada de Sophia hace que de cierta forma la sorpresa de Thalia sea aún más grande.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso, Lils recibió algo de ayuda anoche cuando más la necesitaba.

Thalia parpadea aún sorprendida.

Un segundo de silencio y luego ella añade:

- Se perdió ¿verdad?

Siento el sonrojo en mi rostro.

- Claro.

Sophia sonríe y Thalia suelta una carcajada. Lo que queda de mi panecillo no me parece tan apetitoso así que tomo la tasa que Sophia tiene en sus manos y bebo un sorbo.

- ¡oye, eso es mío!

- No, yo te lo traje, también es mío – Le digo mientras le saco la lengua.

- Me lo diste a mí, es mío.

Ella toma la tasa de mis manos y continúa bebiendo.

- Con Potter - murmura Thalia abstraída

Yo la miro un momento, tampoco es para que se quede así ¿o sí? Solo fue una ayudadita, no hay tanto misterio…

- ¡Entonces fue su idea! – exclama de repente.

- ¿Su idea? - pregunto confundida.

- Se me hacía raro que se te hubiese ocurrido a ti, sin ofender- me mira como para confirmar que no estoy ofendida – pero estabas con él y eso explica la idea de cómo es que algunos tenían la piel roja, hechizos de altera...

_¿Piel roja?_

- Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Sophia mira la confusión en mi rostro y dice:

- ¿No lo sabías?

Al final del pasillo, al frente de la puerta sin abrir de transformaciones, reconozco la silueta de Remus y a su lado, con su pelo desarreglado y postura arrogante, esta Potter; ellos hablan despreocupadamente mientras esperan que la puerta se abra. Inconscientemente mi paso se acelera.

- ¿Algunas personas tienen la piel teñida de rojo?

- Rojo fuego – Aclara Thalia.

- Como tu cabello o el emblema de Gryffindor. –Agrega Sophia.

- Todavía hay algunos en la enfermería. La Sra. Pomfrey no ha podido atenderlos a todos después de la misteriosa caída de Cris – Sonríe complacida – algunos seguirán esperando por un rato.

_¿Cómo se atreve?_

- Lils ¿qué pasa? – me pregunta Sophia suavemente.

Potter se encuentra ahora a un par de metros.

¿Quién se cree que es?

- ¡Es un maldito arrogante! – Exclamo furiosa mientras recorro lo que hay de distancia entre los dos con dos zancadas.

Potter se gira y me mira asombrado y luego, como si comprendiera lo que pasa, su rostro adopta una máscara de culpa casi perfecta.

_Es un mentiroso. _

- Lily

La voz cautelosa y a la vez suplicante de Potter evita mi escape.

¿Por qué justo hoy debía haber reunión de prefectos?

Lo último que deseaba era tener que ver a Potter más tiempo del necesario. La pelea de esta mañana podría ser una de las peores que habíamos tenido y una mezcla de orgullo herido, enojo y decepción se apoderaban de mi cada vez que él se aparecía en mi campo de visión o mi mente. Sin embargo, al universo le gusta conspirar en mi contra y todos los papeles tenían que estar desordenados al finalizar la reunión evitando que pudiera salir lo suficientemente rápido.

- Te dije que no quiero saber nada de ti- Le respondo fríamente sin mirarlo.

- Déjame explicarte…

Me giro a mirarlo, enojada.

- ¿Explicarlo? No hay nada que explicar. Tú fuiste el que puso los hechizos de alteración ¿No?

Lo miro directamente a los ojos, retándolo a negarlo.

- Sí, pero…

- Los pusiste aunque te dije que no lo hicieras

- Si – respondió en voz baja, luciendo arrepentido.

- Y los pusiste cuando estabas revisando ¿no?

Era curiosidad y no enojo lo que hizo la pregunta. Durante todo el día me había estado preguntando cuando tuvo la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo sin encontrar otra conclusión. ¿En qué otro momento pudo haber sido?

- Sí, pero Lily…

- Evans

Él me mira con una de sus miradas indescifrables por un momento y suspira.

-Evans – Pronuncio mi apellido como si se atragantara – No quería enojarte, no creí que te fueras a enojar, en serio, solo pensé que le daría un…

- Potter – Le digo con la voz más cortante posible- No quiero explicaciones, no las necesito.

Lo miro fijamente decepcionada y enojada. Decepcionada por el hecho de que el siga siendo el mismo y enojada con los dos, con él por lo que hizo y conmigo misma por haber creído que había cambiado esa parte él que tanto detesto.

Sus ojos se muestran suplicantes y arrepentidos. Todo en él indica arrepentimiento y vergüenza pero ya no puedo creerle.

Ya no quiero. Por una vez decidí confiar en él y todo termino así. Él pidiendo perdón y yo enojada, como siempre.

Y no debería sentirme tan enojada y decepcionada, incluso traicionada, si es como cualquier pelea de siempre solo que… esta vez quería que fuera diferente.

- Ya está todo claro – Le digo.

Lo miro a los ojos por un instante más hasta que baja la mirada y entonces salgo del salón sin mirar atrás.

* * *

¡_Capitulo nuevo! No pense que me demoraria tanto subiendolo pero aqui esta, asi que espero que lo disfruten aunque no sea muy alegre, ni romantico.. No es uno de mis favoritos pero es importante en la historia. Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios, quejas o sugerencias y muchas gracias por leer :)_

_Andrea._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Sentimientos ocultos.

- Así que ella lo acepto- Dice Michael en tono pensativo.

- Creo que no sabía que todavía podía escucharla, pero sí, eso fue lo que dijo.

«Punto para la prefecta.»

Miro a Jason, desde que les conté sobre mi conversación con Green no ha dicho una palabra, de hecho últimamente cada vez que nos vemos se mantiene muy callado y su mirada tiene ese toque analítico que usa cuando está tratando de descifrar algo, la misma mirada con la que me observa ahora.

- No me sorprende que estuviera tan enojada el otro día- continuo Michael- ¿Después de eso te ha dicho algo más?

- No.

- A mi tampoco me ha vuelto a decir nada.

- A ti hace tiempo que no te dice nada- aclara Jason.

_Que oportuno._

Él suspira. Tiene razón.

- ¿Otra vez suspirando por Green? – Bromea Thalia, sobresaltándonos.

¿Cuándo llego?

- Thalia…

El tono de advertencia de Jason hace que el rostro de ella cambie. De diversión a enjo en un instante.

- ¡No! todos sabemos que él no puede seguir así, suspirando a la sola mención de su nombre. Lo suyo ya termino ¡hace dos meses! ¿Por qué no empiezas a …

-Basta – Grito silenciándola de golpe.

La cara de Michael muestra tantas emociones que no soy capaz de identificarlas ¿Por qué ella tiene que actuar así? Sabe lo mucho que le duele, debería apoyarlo y ser paciente, no gritarle y desesperarse.

- Ven conmigo

Empiezo a caminar y ella pronto se pone a mi altura. Caminamos un par de pasillos y luego salimos a los terrenos que están casi vacios, excepto por tres estudiantes que están sentados cerca de un árbol, lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharnos.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Soy su amiga y como tal quiero lo mejor para él- me responde enojada– lamentarse, culparse y no superarla no es lo mejor para él ¿lo has notado? Yo sí. Lo sabemos ambas y lleva dos meses así, es demasiado tiempo, ya debería haber salido adelante...

Su voz se corta y ella baja el rostro.

Y entonces lo entiendo. La razón por la que le preocupa tanto, por la que es tan duro para ella verlo así.

- Thalia… - murmuro

Ella no levanta el rostro y parece esforzarse para suprimir sus emociones o por lo menos disimularlas.

«Arrepentimiento no es una palabra con honor y todo lo que vale en la vida es tener honor.»

Sus palabras resuenan en mis oídos. Ella sigue tratando de luchar contra ello, sus emociones, aquello que considera debilidades.

Esta arrepentida y no sabe cómo manejarlo.

- Lo que paso no fue tu culpa, tampoco la de él – Digo en tono suave y ella sigue sin levantar el rostro, incluso parece bajarlo un poco más.

- Yo…

_Esta lista. _

- Fue un error, somos humanos, imperfectos, nos caracterizamos por cometerlos todo el tiempo y lo que paso ese día fue una consecuencia de todas sus emociones revueltas y esas copas de whiskey de fuego que no tengo idea de donde sacaron y lo que paso… fue solo un beso.

Ella pasa saliva en seco y los negros cabellos que cubren su rostro caen aun más sobre él.

- Sé que no has hablado de esto desde que arreglaste las cosas con él pero creo que deberías hacerlo – me detengo un momento – No sé si soy la persona con la que te gustaría hacerlo, tal vez prefieras a Sophia que conoce las palabras perfectas.

-Lily si voy a hablar de esto con alguien la mejor persona siempre serás tú y… quiero hablar de esto. Sigue hablando, por favor.

Esta dudando, está nerviosa y está dispuesta a escucharme.

Esto la está afectando más de lo que imaginaba

- Las cosas ya iban mal entre ellos desde antes que ustedes se besaran- hago énfasis en la última palabra y ella se muerde el labio- Lo de ustedes fue algo así como un "detonante", ellos iban a terminar tarde o temprano.

Ella se queda callada un momento y luego pregunta:

- ¿Y Michael? ¿Por qué no lo ha superado?

La pregunta me toma desprevenida, en realidad eso era algo que yo tampoco entendía.

¿Qué diría Sophia?

- Creo que él se siente culpable por no haberle dicho nunca lo que sentía por ella.

Ambas nos detenemos a pensarlo.

¿Acaso eso tiene sentido?

- Evans - Dice una voz a mi espalda.

El aire se escapa de mis pulmones y mi cuerpo se congela por un momento. No esperaba que me encontrara aquí, ahora, justo cuando dejaba de pensar en él.

Potter.

_Lily Evans no te atrevas a mirarlo._

-Thalia vámonos

Ella, que esta frente a él, le lanza una mirada y recupera su personalidad en ese instante, esa mascara que utiliza para que las personas piensen que es muy dura cuando se muere por dentro, y luego empieza a caminar en dirección contraria a la que él se encuentra con paso decidido, un paso mucho más decidido que el mío.

Yo controlo mi impulso de girar la cabeza y mirarlo, verlo solo traerá a mi todas esas emociones que he tratado de suprimir desde la última vez que hable con él, hace una semana en la sala de prefectos.

Caminamos en silencio, acabamos de entrar al castillo cuando Thalia me dice en voz baja:

-Creo que de verdad él está arrepentido.

Mis piernas tiemblan un segundo y siento una oleada de calor recorrer mi rostro.

_Es completamente imposible. _

James Potter no es del tipo que se arrepiente por sus actos. Él no se arrepiente, no está arrepentido y además, a mi no me importa. Ni un poquito.

No, no y no.

- No, no lo está – Respondo un poco más cortante de lo que pretendía.

Ella se detiene y yo camino un par de pasos más antes de girarme a mirarla.

- ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

¿Acaso no es obvio?

- Por su incapacidad de entender sus propias emociones – Responde una voz a mi espalda.

Si la voz hubiese sido femenina no habría sabido a quien le pertenece pues Sophia tiene muchísimo más tacto para decir las cosas y posiblemente nunca diría algo así, sin embargo la voz es masculina y yo conozco a una persona capaz de hablarme con tanta crudeza.

- ¿Jason de qué estás hablando?

- Thalia, hace un momento vi a Elanor al final del pasillo.

- ¿Green? ¿Por qué Thalia querría hablar con ella?

Thalia me mira sorprendida y luego suspira.

- ¿No lo comprendes? Si tú fuiste quien me ayudo a entenderlo – Ella niega con la cabeza- necesito hablar con ella, disculparme.

¿Disculparse con ella?

- ¿Acaso no era por Michael? – Pregunto confundida.

- No es solo por él, se lo debo a ella y yo nunca dejo una deuda sin pagar.

Sonrió, Thalia no solamente es la chica orgullosa, prepotente e impulsiva, también es aquella chica dispuesta a hacer lo que cree correcto por mucho que le cueste, que nunca muestra sus debilidades ni está dispuesta a soportar una deuda.

- Animo

Entonces ella se da la vuelta dispuesta a todo, dejándome sola con Jason.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – me dice en tono serio.

-¿De qué? – Pregunto un poco a la defensiva y dándome cuenta de ello pregunto en un tono más suave - ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Eso es lo que deberías contarme tú ¿No crees?

Me mira fijamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A Potter.

Mi cuerpo se tensa a la mención de su nombre.

Últimamente de lo único de lo que me quieren hablar mis amigos es de él. ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

¿Por qué no me dejan vivir en paz?

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de él?

- Deja de hacerte la tonta con migo – me dice molesto – sabes que no funcionará.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a todo el mundo? ¡No lo entiendo! Solo quieren que hable de él, no hacen otra cosa que insistir en lo mismo ¡No lo entiendo! Antes no les importado tanto ¿Qué cambio?

- Tú nunca habías reaccionado así.

- ¡Es igual que siempre!

- Lily, llevas una semana sin dignarte a hablarle o mirarla. Apenas y lo haces en las reuniones de premios anuales y es porque no tienes otra opción.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo? No quiero saber de él, hizo lo que hizo aunque le pedí que no lo hiciera. Me decepciono cuando había decidido confiar en él.

- Altero una broma, no mato a nadie y te fue mejor con la broma de esa manera, lo sabes, incluso lo admitiste ante Elanor.

- Lo hice porque ella pensaba que fue mi idea, no podía dejar que se enterara de lo contrario cuando admitía mi victoria.

Jason parece empezar a enojarse pero hace un esfuerzo por controlarse.

- Fue una buena idea y lo sabes.

- ¡No lo fue! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme?

-Trato de hacerlo, por eso estoy hablando contigo.

- Estas hablando conmigo de Potter, no tratando de entenderme

Sus puños están crispados y su ceño se frunce un poco más. En sus ojos dorados veo como parece haber un duelo en su interior, como su determinación se fortalece.

- Entonces deberías explicarme porque reaccionas de esta manera al nombrarlo. Tu nunca actúas así, tu nunca te niegas a hablarle y menos a hablar de él, aunque sea solo para desahogarte acerca de lo inmaduro y arrogante que fue en su último intento por una cita.

- Si lo hago, lo hago ahora.

- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué paso?

- Porque decidí confiar en él y él… él me traiciono, lo que hizo fue traición.

Jason me mira por un momento largo con el rostro inexpresivo, incluso sus ojos parecen haberse congelado, como si tratara de ocultar algo o mis palabras tuvieran un significado que necesitara considerar.

- No fue traición Lily y tú deberías entenderlo, eres capaz de ver a través de las fachadas, eres capaz de ver la valentía y debilidad en una chica que para los demás es solo orgullosa y eres capaz de hacerla hablar de sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo que más se molesta en ocultar. Lo que hiciste hace un momento con Thalia es algo casi imposible pero ella se muestra tal como es contigo y por ti. Eres ese tipo de amiga, ese tipo de persona.

Sus palabras me conmueven. Jason puede ser tan dulce a veces…

- Jason...

- Por eso mismo deberías poder entender a Potter, deberías tratar de entenderlo un poco más y admitir que te importa.

Jason esta alucinando, es imposible que a mí me importe Potter. Todos esos materiales para bromas le están afectando el cerebro.

A mí no me importa Potter ¡nada, cero, en absoluto!

- ¿Por qué tendría que importarme? ¡Estamos hablando de James Potter!

- Por eso, Lily – Dice Jason bajando la mirada – Creo que es hora que dejes de actuar como una niña chiquita y aceptes la realidad.

_¿A quién le dices niña chiquita?_

- ¿A qué realidad te refieres?

- A que lo que paso esa noche con Potter es algo que estabas esperando.

_Suficiente._

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no estaba esperando nada de Potter, no esperaba que apareciera esa noche cuando estaba perdida y me guiara hasta las mazmorras, me ayudara con las bromas y luego.. - me detengo - No lo esperaba. No quería que pasara nada de eso.

Jason solo me mira, se mantiene callado.

- No quiero saber nada de Potter. No hay realidades que aceptar y él no es importante - Termino conun tono concluyente.

Él baja la mirada casi de inmediato pero algo en su expresión me inquieta. Su expresión muestra algo muy parecido a una mezcla de resignación y dolor.

- Cuanto desearía que eso fuera cierto - murmura para sí.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

¿Acaso no me cree?

- Jason creo que es hora de que dejes de hacer el papel de conciencia. Manejas mercancía negra no una oficina psicológica- digo en un tono seco.

Él permanece inmóvil y sin mirarme y yo no aparto la mirada de él.

Seguramente él ni sabe el significado de la palabra _psicología _a pesar de que una de las cosas que más le gusta es entrar en la cabeza de las personas y posiblemente no debí haber mencionado su negocio oscuro ni mucho menos enojarme con él cuando en su retorcida mente trataba de ayudarme pero…

¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Él se mueve primero y camina en mi dirección pero al llegar a mí solamente sigue derecho, pasando por mi lado, un par de pasos después se detiene y se gira a mirarme, yo hago lo mismo.

- Lils, no sabes cuánto desearía que a veces no fueras tan ciega- se detiene un momento, dudando- y no me refiero solo a lo de Potter.

- ¿A que más te refieres? - Pregunto en un tono suave.

La expresión en su rostro hace que mi enojo se esfume. Él ha hablado en un todo diferente, uno casi impersonal. Un tono que no quiero escuchar en el chico que trafica todo tipo de materiales, de sonrisa fácil y risa contagiosa, aunque hoy no esté actuando como tal.

- Jason yo creo que…

-Deberíamos hacer como si nunca tuvimos esta conversación -completa él, leyéndome la mente - lo sé. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Yo asiento con la cabeza.

- Si hubiese sido quien te encontró esa noche ¿hubieras aceptado mi ayuda?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas? - veo en su expresión seria y atenta, esperando una respuesta - Si, claro que te hubiese dejado.

Él lo piensa durante un instante.

- Hablamos luego Lils.

Y sin más se da la vuelta y se va.

¿Qué está pasando?

Pensando en la extraña actitud de Jason empiezo a caminar hacia la sala común pero cuando llego al retrato de la dama gorda me detengo y dudo. No quiero entrar y encontrarme otra sorpresa, otra conversación o más dudas así que doy la vuelta y camino en otra dirección.

Un baño es justo lo que necesito, un baño relajante me ayudara a olvidarme de todo, de todos.

Subo la escalera, camino al final del pasillo, giro a la derecha, vuelvo a girar y me encuentro al frente del baño de prefectos y no estoy sola.

Adelante mío, con el cabello mojado y aun así alborotado, las gafas ligeramente torcidas y una cara de sorpresa parecida a la mía esta Potter.

¿Por qué tenía que encontrármelo justo aquí?

Nos miramos fijamente y luego retrocedo un paso y me dispongo a regresar a la sala común pero Potter reacciona, me toma por el brazo y me hala hacia él y antes de que logre entender que sucede, abre la entrada del baño y entra en él, conmigo en brazos, luego me suelta contra la puerta ya cerrada y pone cada mano a un lado de mi cabeza. Me tiene acorralada.

Y él está demasiado cerca.

- Tenemos que hablar

Siento su calor a través de la ropa y un olor diferente que emana de él esta vez ¿usa fragancias para bañarse?

- Ya te dije que no hay nada de qué hablar - respondo fríamente.

Lo miro retadora pero su mirada luce más determinada de lo que esperaba.

- Entonces solo escucha.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos por la espera... Se que me demoro actualizando pero el tiempo no me ha dejado hacerlo más rapido, así que por lo menos espero recompenzarlos con elos neuvos capitulos, que espero que les gusten tanto como a mí. _

_Por cierto, como parece que la actualización de los capitulos va a seguir al mismo ritmo tratare de hacerlos un poco más largos. ¿Qué les parece?_

_Muchas gracias a _**Lucia**_ y a _**Ayda merodeadora**_ por sus comentarios y a cada uno de los que lee o sigue la historia. Muchas gracias! _

_Besos, Andrea. _


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: las palabras dichas

_Solo escucha, solo escucha… _

Podría ser así de fácil, cerrar mi boca y escuchar todo lo que tiene que decir, su convincente explicación del porque actuó así y creerlo. Acabar con esta absurda situación así de fácil.

¿Podría hacerlo?

No. No podría hacerlo ya que no importa lo que diga solo serán excusas.

- No, Potter, no voy a escucharte, no quiero hacerlo.

- No me importa- Responde bruscamente - tienes que escucharme.

-Tu… No escuchare nada de lo que digas y no puedes obligarme.

- Claro que puedo. De hecho no saldremos de aquí sin que me escuches.

¿Qué está diciendo?

-¿Quién te crees que eres? No puedes hacer eso, no puedes obligarme a escucharte, no puedes simplemente encerrarnos en el baño hasta que logres lo que quieres.

_Eso fue muy convincente…_

Sus ojos siguen serios pero en su boca se forma una sonrisa divertida.

- Ya lo estoy haciendo, Lily, solo te estoy advirtiendo que de aquí no saldremos hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir

-¡No puedes hacer eso! - Grito enojada - No hay manera en que me retengas aquí ¡No tienes derecho!

Trato de moverme y es cuando me doy cuenta de la cercanía entre nuestros cuerpos, una cercanía que no habíamos notado ni roto en lo todo el tiempo que llevábamos hablando. Apoyo mis manos en su pecho y trato de empujarlo pero no logro hacerlo retroceder más de un par de centímetros.

Fuerte y cálido, así se siente su cuerpo bajo mis manos. Las dejo caer de inmediato sin embargo siento una especie de cosquilleo en ellas. Las froto disimuladamente contra mi túnica.

- Muévete - Le ordeno.

Él sonríe y se mueve a un lado murmurando algo tan bajo que no puedo comprenderlo. Yo me giro y trato de abrir la puerta a mi espalada pero esta no se mueve ni un poco.

_Debe ser una broma._

- ¿Hechizaste la puerta? - La sorpresa y el enojo son palpables en mi voz.- Eres imposible… Potter creo que se te olvida algo, yo también puedo hacer magia.

El tono de mi voz hace que su sonrisa se acentué.

- Lo sé pelirroja ¿acaso me crees tan tonto? - dice burlón- por eso tome esto.

Levanta su mano para mostrarme lo que sostiene en ella: mi varita.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo la…? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿Crees que por ser tú puedes quitarme mi varita? ¡Devuélvemela ahora mismo!

Su expresión es totalmente seria.

- Te la devolveré cuando me escuches.

- ¿En serio crees que será así de fácil? - pregunto retóricamente - ¿Qué diciendo lo que tienes que decir te perdonare? ¿Qué quietándome mi varita querré escuchar tus excusas? ¡No me importa lo que tengas que decir! Ya me engañaste una vez, no serán dos. No quiero saber nada de ti. Eres un egoísta, narcisista que nunca piensa antes de actuar ¡Estoy cansada de ti! Lo que paso ese día en las mazmorras…

- Te estaba siguiendo - me grita enfurecido.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?

La expresión en su rostro me paraliza un momento, es como si hubiera esperando cada una de las palabras que he dicho y aun así le dolieran. Él borra la expresión de su rostro lo más rápido posible y adopta una inexpresiva.

- ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

¿Cuándo?

-El día de la broma te estaba siguiendo. Te había visto salir de la sala común y quería saber que hacías… pensé que podrías necesitar mi ayuda.

¿Me seguía?

- Espera… ¿hemos llegado a ese nivel de acaso? - Pregunto sin siquiera pensarlo.

Siento mi cara un poco caliente pero trato de disimularlo. Él levanta una ceja y retrocede un par de pasos hasta apoyarse en la bañera, yo, en cambio me recuesto en la puerta, lo más lejos posible de él.

- El punto es que la necesitabas -responde haciendo un esfuerzo por no responder a mi comentario- Por eso te lleve a la sala común y te ayude con todo pero al terminar mi parte pensé que le faltaba algo, algo para ser reconocida.

Muy a mi pesar aquello llamo mi atención.

- ¿Reconocida?

¿Por qué una broma tendría que ser reconocida?

- Sí, y entonces te vi arreglando tu parte de la broma, con tu cabello rojo brillando a pesar de la luz verdosa - algo en su tono me hace sentir un poco avergonzada, aparto mi mirada de él - Y entonces se me ocurrió como podría mejorarla, te ayudaría a llevarla a otro nivel y una broma elaborada haría que Elanor se retorciera de la rabia, justo como querías.

Su mirada es penetrante y sincera, sus ojos chocolate no pierden detalle de mis reacciones.

Lo que dice de alguna manera tiene sentido aunque aquello de "otro nivel" y "ser reconocido" no termine de comprenderlo. El problema es que el hecho de alterar la broma no fue su único error.

- Y decidiste hacer las cosas por tu propia cuenta- Le digo mordaz.

Él asiente con la cabeza luciendo arrepentido.

- ¿Y se puede sabe por qué no me lo dijiste?

El suspira.

- Porque supuse que no querrías escucharme, me gusta esa parte de ti también pero a veces desearía que no fueras tan terca… -se interrumpe bruscamente dándose cuenta de sus palabras y mirando mi ceja alzada- Pensé que si te decía algo empezaríamos a pelear y no llegaríamos a ninguna parte.

Yo apretó mis puños. Si, puede que tenga razón y yo no hubiera querido escucharlo, pero ese día ya habían pasado bastantes cosas extrañas, pudo haberlo intentado ¿no? Eso no le da el derecho a actuar sin decírmelo.

- Entonces ¿por qué no me lo contaste cuando estuvimos en las cocinas?

Él baja la mirada y se pasa la mano por el cabello, un gesto que conozco lo suficiente para clasificarlo como nervioso. Aunque esta vez luzca más apenado que nervioso.

Espera, ¿acaso esta sonrojado?

_¿En que estará pensando?_

- Yo tenía planeado decírtelo ahí pero… llegamos, estabas tan emocionada, luego los elfos con todas sus atenciones y tú estabas tan feliz y hablábamos casi casualmente… se me olvido por completo. Cuando lo recorde ya estaba en mi habitación, ya era mi tarde.

¿Se le olvido? ¿Esa es su brillante excusa?

¿Que está mal con él? Me sigue durante una semana entera sin descanso, me secuestra en el baño de prefectos y roba mi varita ¿para decirme que se le olvido?

¿Por qué lo hizo en primer lugar? ¡No debió haberlo hecho! Y aún si lo hizo pudo habérmelo dicho, debería tener una razón mucho mejor que esa.

- Quise decírtelo al día siguiente pero no estabas en ninguna parte. Ni en la sala común, ni en el gran comedor, si siquiera esperando en la entrada de la clase.

- ¿Crees que eso importaba ya?- Pregunto enfurecida- ¡Ya habías alterado la broma! ¿Cuántas veces te había dicho que no hicieras nada? y luego tuviste todas esas oportunidades para decírmelo ¿y la razón por la que dices que no lo hiciste es que se te olvido?

- ¡Es la verdad! - Exclama.

- Y en serio creías que afectaría algo si me lo dijeras tú antes de enterarme por alguien más en la mañana siguiente. Ya era demasiado tarde y no podía hacer nada…

Y eso solo me hace enojar aún más.

Potter me mira con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido por mi arrebato, parece haberse quedado sin palabras y luego su expresión cambia, una expresión tan consternada que hace que sus ojos se enciendan como faros.

Se levanta y camina dos pasos hacia mí, acercándose pero manteniendo las distancias.

-Lily -su tono ha cambiado, un todo arrepentido y suplicante en vez del apremiante que usaba antes- en serio lo siento. Yo no quería enojarte, solo quería ayudarte. No se me ocurrió que te enojarías tanto. Si lo hubiese pensado nunca habría alterado nada.

Su voz está llena de emoción, una emoción que ruega por ser escuchada, su rostro está lleno de arrepentimiento y sus ojos parecen suplicarme.

Mi pulso se acelera. De alguna manera toda esa combinación lo hace lucir frágil, hace que desee recorrer los dos pasos que nos separan y abrazarlo, consolarlo y perdonarlo para devolverle aquella sonrisa deslumbrante que tanto odio. Verlo así hace que lo único que quiera sea apartar la mirada de sus ojos pero que sea incapaz de hacerlo.

_Cuanto desearía que a veces no fueras tan ciega…_

Las palabras de Jason resuenan en mi cabeza y toda nuestra conversación cruza por ella en menos de un segundo. Todas aquellas emociones que había olvidado regresan en un instante.

Enojo, desconfianza y decepción.

- Deja de mentir. Aun si lo hubieses sabido, lo hubieras hecho. Nunca piensas antes de actuar pero esta vez hasta tú sabrías que pasaría. Lo hubieses hecho porque creías que era lo correcto, tener la razón y nunca te das cuenta lo equivocado que puedes estar -su boca esta ligeramente abierta, algo parece estar cambiando en él pero continuo hablando- te crees la gran cosa por ser merodeador y crees que eso te da el derecho a hacer lo que te venga en gana, a manejar las personas a tu antojo…

-Eso no es cierto -me interrumpe con voz ronca.

- Sí que lo es -replico.

Enojo, dolor, decepción todo ello se ve reflejado en su cara.

Se forma un nudo en mi estomago, algo no está bien, de hecho, todo va mal. Lo que he dicho no es cierto, lo sé, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Aun así…

No. Yo no tengo nada que admitir. Jason se equivoca, esta es la realidad.

Sus ojos oscuros muestran desolación.

¿Acaso lo lastime de verdad?

- Yo… - murmuro

Quiero decir algo, cualquier cosa para retractarme, para aclararle que me deje llevar por el enojo y mi orgullo, que no pienso esto en realidad.

Él aparta su mirada de mis ojos y baja su rostro para buscar algo entre sus bolsillos, cuando lo encuentra lo saca y me lo ofrece.

- Toma -me dice con voz ronca, vacía.

Es mi varita.

La tomo con manos firmes aunque sienta como el nudo en mi estomago se estrecha.

Debo decir algo ya.

Él camina en mi dirección, en dirección a la puerta y sin darme cuenta me aparto de su camino.

Él murmura el hechizo de apertura.

_¡Lily has algo ya! _

Mi impotencia se convierte en enojo.

¿Eso es todo lo que hará? ¿Acaso no estaba dispuesto a todo para que lo perdonara? ¿No hizo todo esto para eso? ¿Se rendirá así? Ya debería estar acostumbrado a todo aquello y no debería importarle, al fin y al cabo nunca lo hace. ¿Por qué ahora?

Él fue el que se equivoco en primer lugar, el que me engaño y actuó sin importarle nada, el que yo diga un par de palabras sin pensarlas no es tan grave, su error fue peor.

La puerta se cierra tras Potter que sale sin mirarme una vez más.

Es él el que debería disculparse.

Miro al baño a mí alrededor. El enorme espacio con la bañera enorme rodeada por cientos de grifos, esto era lo que buscaba al venir aquí, un sitio donde poder relajarme y olvidarme de todo pero ahora lo único que quiero hacer es salir corriendo de aquí.

Aunque ¿por qué debería hacerlo? No es que lo que paso hace un momento sea tan importante como para arruinar un buen baño.

No, definitivamente no lo fue. Si quiero un baño, eso tendré.

Entonces me acerco a la bañera y empiezo a abrir los grifos.

Cuando entro a la habitación con lo primero que me encuentro es con la mirada de alarma de Sophia y aquello me alarma inmediatamente. Hay pocas cosas capaces de sacarla de su estado de relajación. Una de ellas es el quidditch, en la final del año pasado la vi saltar, gritar y comerse las uñas y al ganar la copa, llevada por la emoción, le planto un beso en los labios a Frank Longbottom que aún la avergüenza al recordarlo, Alice la odio durante semanas. Otra de las cosas que la alteran es Thalia, no estoy muy segura si es porque no puede comprenderla o por sus reacciones inesperadas o es una mezcla de ambas, pero cada vez que Thalia está trastornada emocionalmente, Sophia no tiene idea de que esperar y aquello la intimida. Se podría decir que las reacciones de Thalia son un poco intensas.

Thalia tiene los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja pero su rostro esta inexpresivo, en blanco, sin una pizca de dignidad o soberbia.

Sophia tiene razones para estar inquieta.

Me acerco a la cama de Thalia donde ambas están sentadas y me arrodillo enfrente de ella.

- Lia…

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? -me pregunta Sophia bruscamente.

- Me estaba dando un baño.

Algo en su expresión se contrae pero ella habla antes de que pueda identificarlo.

- ¡Te necesitaba aquí! ¿Por qué tomabas un baño? ya habías tomado uno esta mañana. -Ella parece fijarse en sus palabras y hace un esfuerzo por relajarse- Lo siento. Es solo que no sé qué hacer, estaba viendo el fuego de la sala común cuando entre y apenas subimos se tiro en su cama a llorar… trato de contarme pero no entendí nada de lo que dijo.

Thalia parece no prestarle atención.

¿Qué hago? ¿Salir y buscar a Chris?

Podrían pasar horas antes de que lo encuentre, ni siquiera es gryffindor, no puedo hacer eso. Es mejor que trate de ayudarla ahora.

- Estuvo llorando durante horas - dice Thalia de repente- Lily, no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba muy mal y era obvio que la última persona que quería ver era yo... pero era la única que estaba ahí con ella y no pude dejarla sola. De alguna manera sentía que era mi culpa.

- ¿Estás hablando de Green? -pregunto confundida.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y Sophia me mira sin comprender nada.

- Entonces la alcanzaste… ¿hablaste con ella?

- La alcance pero cuando me vio empezó a actuar muy raro, se rio con una risa irónica y forzada, trato de gritar algo y luego se detuvo y me pregunto qué era lo que quería ni siquiera espero mi respuesta si no que empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria. Cuando la alcance entraba a los baños y entre con ella, estaban vacíos así que le grite mis disculpas y ella se hecho a llorar -el tono de ella muestra impacto- cayó al piso y lloro.

Sophia y yo nos quedamos en silencio y Thalia continua.

- Empezó a hacer preguntas. Muchas preguntas. Porque, cuantas veces, si sentí algo, que si se repitió después de su rompimiento y luego lloro con fuerza y me pregunto si había algo mal en ella. Yo... no sabía que responder, que decir, que hacer y termine preguntándole que había pasado -Thalia se detiene un segundo recuperando el aire, arece que a medida que la historia avanza ella se repone- Nunca pensé que me respondería, pero lo hizo. Él la engaño. Encontró a Cross y a Jones dándose el lote a plena luz del día.

Silencio.

¿Daniel la engaño?

No es que sea tan difícil de creer. Él tiene ese tipo de fama, y ni hablar de Jones, pero estaba con Green, una de las chicas más deseadas del colegio, lo lógico sería que esperara un poco antes de arruinarlo y engañarla ¿no?

Y por otro lado esta Green, ella no me agrada pero es una persona y en el fondo no debe ser tan mala, que la engañen dos veces seguidas debe ser desgarrador. Nadie se lo merece.

-¿Pueden verlo? - pregunta Thalia alterada- Acaba de descubrir que la han vuelto a engañar y llego yo, la persona con la que la engañaron primero, pidiendo disculpas que para ella salieron de la nada ¡como si necesitara otro recordatorio!

Thalia suspira.

- Nunca había visto a alguien llorar tanto, nunca. Cuando por fin paro no fue como si recuperara su actitud normal, en cambio se quedo sentada ahí, quieta, callada. Fue cuando me di cuenta que la estaba abrazando pero en vez de soltara, la abrase más fuerte, como a una muñeca y ella me lo agradeció.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Asentí con la cabeza y la ayude a lavarse la cara.

Aquello me sorprende.

¿Desde cuándo Thalia es tan tierna?

_Estuvo llorando por horas…_

Ni siquiera Thalia podría resistirlo sin desear ayudarla. Nadie podría.

Thalia es el tipo de persona que te ve llorar y te da palmaditas en la espalda, que no suele dar abrazos y al recibirlos se tensa de pies a cabeza, que lo más dulce que sabe decir es chocolate y cuando algo tierno o emotivo sale de su boca o no se dio cuenta que lo dijo o quiere enterrarse bajo tierra.

-¿Cómo es que una persona a la que odias pasa a ser alguien que te importa? - murmura Thalia para sí.

_Potter._

-¿Y luego? - pregunta Sophia.

- La acompañe hasta su cuarto.

La voz de Thalia está más tranquila y relajada, sus ojos empiezan a brillar. Luego de un poco de silencio pregunta:

- Lily ¿Sabes si a Jason le llego mercancía nueva?

_Oh, oh._

Miro su rostro que enmarca aquella sonrisa que solo puedo clasificar como peligrosa. Su tono también lo indica.

Venganza.

- No estoy segura, no me dijo.

- Ahora que me acuerdo- exclama Thalia - ¿De qué quería hablar hace un rato?

Yo trago saliva.

¿Debería decirles? Hacerlo solo traería el tema a colación, lo que me llevaría a contarles lo de esta tarde y a escuchar todo aquello que no quiero escuchar… porque puede que esta vez tengan razón.

Sophia suspira.

-Creo que es obvio, de Potter. Lily para de pensar por un instante y mírame -me ordena.

Yo levanto mi mirada y miro su cabello castaño que parece flotar alrededor de su cara, miro su nariz ligeramente aguileña, sus labios delgados, el lunar en su mejilla.

- Mírame a los ojos -me dice irritada.

Si Sophia está a punto de perder el control lo único que puedo hacer es obedecerla.

La miro a sus ojos, unos ojos de color miel que a medida que ella se enoja estos de aclaran.

-Hoy vi a Potter salir del baño de prefectos, parecía estar a punto de saltar de la torre de astronomía, paso por mi lado sin verme y lo supe, llámalo corazonada o mi poder espiritual, pero supe que venía de hablar contigo. -mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa y quiero apartar la mirada e interrumpirla pero eso sería un grave error- Luego espere por un momento pero tu no saliste del año y por eso supe que tu orgullo había ganado.

Thalia profiere un gruñido y se tira en su cama. Inconscientemente volteo a mirarla.

- ¡Mírame!

La miro de inmediato. Lo último que quiero volver a encontrarme es a Sophia enojada conmigo, lo último que quiero hacer es pelear con ella.

- Estoy cansada de repetirte lo que debes hacer y tratar de hacerte entrar en razón. Si te quieres mentir a ti misma, hazlo. Si quieres cerrar los ojos y hacer como si no pasa nada, hazlo. - Sus ojos empiezan a lucir amarillos- Solo tienes que recordar algo: ya tomaste una decisión, Lily Evans, y debes estar preparada para sus consecuencias.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, mis manos se sienten heladas. El clima en general parece haberse enfriado.

Sophia deja de mirarme y se dirige al baño sin agregar nada más. Yo me quedo en el mismo sitio donde me dejo y luego camino a mi cama y me dejo caer en ella.

Me siento casada, muy cansada. Demasiados eventos inesperados y conversaciones complicadas, todo parece haber ocurrido en un espacio más tiempo muy grande pero no es así, sigo en el mismo día.

La mirada de Sophia esta clavada en mi mente. Lentamente sus ojos se van oscureciendo, cada vez más hasta ser oscuros, tan oscuros como el chocolate.

¿De qué está hablando?

No he tomado ninguna decisión por lo que no hay consecuencias que afrontar, así que ¿A qué se refiere?

¿Y por qué tengo este mal presentimiento?

* * *

_¡TaTan! ¡El nuevo capitulo esta listo por fin! Se que me demore horrores pero he estado ocupada con un millar de cosas y no habia podido terminar de escribirlo. pero aqui esta, recien terminado. Espero que lo disfruten, me manden tomatasos o flores... o digan cualquier cosa. _

_Abrazos!_

_Andrea._


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Encuentros

- Potter a las 3 en punto- me susurra Thalia.

Yo miro disimuladamente hacia las puertas del gran comedor. Ahí está él con la corbata desajustada y ojeras profundas bajo sus ojos, pálido como un fantasma, Black que esta su izquierda luce un pequeño corte en su mejilla, que se encuentra un poco hinchada, y se ve igual de pálido y cansado que Potter, Pettigrew parece caminar dormido, con sus ojos cerrados e hinchados, pero Remus es el que peor luce de los cuatro, tan pálido que su piel parece verde, con profundas ojeras y moviéndose como si cada movimiento doliera.

Luna llena.

Ellos comienzan a caminar en dirección a la mesa de gryffindor buscando un espacio para sentarse y mi cuerpo se tensa de inmediato, como lo ha hecho últimamente cada vez que Potter se encuentra cerca de mí, sin embargo, él camina por mi lado sin mirarme hasta sentarse en un puesto bastante alejado de donde me encuentro.

Suelto un suspiro. Sigue ignorándome.

- Lily creo que esto está llegando demasiado lejos - me dice Michael.

Yo suspiro de nuevo.

- Callate y come- le espeta Thalia- Ya tendremos tiempo de discutirlo pero ahora debemos reunirnos con Ell para terminar lo que hace falta.

Ell, Elanor, así es como Thalia le dice a la persona que dos semanas atrás era su pesadilla. Ahora actúan como las mejores amigas, con secretos, complicidades y una gran venganza de por medio. Lo que unas cuantas lágrimas pueden cambiar.

Yo me levanto de la mesa.

-Voy a buscar a Jason - explico antes de caminar en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Jason está ahí, comiendo charlando y riendo. Al verme me saluda con la mano y espera a que termine de acercarme.

- ¿Terminaste?

- ¿vienes a secuestrarme Lils?- pregunta en tono burlón.

Yo le doy una colleja sin aguantar la risa.

- Eso es obvio -le digo mientras le saco la lengua.

Su sonrisa picara hace que las personas a su alrededor se miren entre ellas.

- ¿Vienes o no?

- Que impaciente…- murmura divertido- nos vemos.

Se levanta ágilmente y empieza a caminar sin esperarme, por lo que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo por alcanzarlo para no darle la satisfacción de una burla.

Empezamos a hablar de cosas simples. El pedido de Thalia, la venganza que planea con Elanor, lo extraño que es verlas juntas y, más extraño aún, que todos nosotros hubiésemos terminado involucrados y hasta olvidando el pasado con ella. Es una nueva amiga.

Él bromea y yo rio, el sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, estar con Jason es cómodo, simple. Podemos hablar durante horas sin aburrirnos o permanecer en silencio sin sentirnos incómodos. Él siempre es bueno y atento, comprensivo y divertido y no teme decirme que me equivoco cuando hago algo mal.

Bueno, no temía. Porque desde aquella conversación en el pasillo él no ha vuelto a tocar temas complicados conmigo, nada que tenga que ver con Potter, mis emociones o las suyas. Nos mantenemos hablando de temas superficiales, riendo y sonriendo cada vez que podemos y huyendo al primer momento incomodo.

_Y odio esto. _

¿Qué paso con el Jason confiable? ¿Aquel que era implacable hasta conseguir lo que quería? ¿Qué me conoce mejor que yo misma?

¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperarlo?

- Lily -algo en la voz de Jason me llama la atención. Suena nervioso.- yo… quiero decirte algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Él respira profundo y aparta la mirada, de inmediato me vuelve a mirar, directo a los ojos, decidido.

- Yo… llevo un tiempo queriendo decirte esto - él se detiene un momento y pasa saliva, veo como juguetea con sus manos nervioso- yo…esto, tu…

-¡Jason!

El grito viene del final del pasillo pero Elanor no se demora en llegar a nuestro lado. Jason suspira, luce entre aliviado y decepcionado. Yo siento un nudo en mi estomago.

¿Qué es lo que iba a decirme hace un momento?

No, no puede ser eso. Es completamente imposible. Somos amigos, no podría decirle algo así a una amiga. Claro que no.

¿Entonces qué es lo que trataba de decirme?

-… Y me pidió que te dijera que te vería en el árbol al lado del lago, el de siempre. -dice Elanor rápidamente mientras mira a Jason, luego se gira a mirarme - ¿Qué te pasa prefecta? ¿Acaso no dormiste nada anoche?

No, como en las últimas dos semanas.

- Siempre ojerosa y cansada… me pregunto qué es lo que harás en las noches para estar así -continua insinuante.

- Elanor, querida, tu y yo sabemos que en las noches hacemos exactamente lo mismo.

Jason se ríe entre dientes.

- No pensaba que eras tan atrevida Lils.

Siento mis mejillas arder.

- ¡Jason! ¡Por Dios! ¿En que estas pensando?

Sus carcajadas resuenan por el pasillo.

- Tienen la mente podrida -espeto.

- Sí y con mucho orgullo. Vamos prefecta, tenemos mucho que hacer y tu - señala a Jason- Ve donde Lia, sabes cuánto odia esperar.

Jason me mira de manera indescifrable.

- Ya hablaremos…

Dice antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

Ella parece haberse congelado por un segundo.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

Yo la miro sorprendida.

- ¿Acaso me lo dijiste?

Elanor suspira.

- Lia dice que normalmente no eres así, pero cuesta creerlo. -murmura casi para sí misma.

-¿Así cómo? - pregunto enojada.

- Eres imposible. No escuchas lo que te dicen, no te concentras en nada y no parece importarte nada diferente a las rondas. Ya ni te enojas prefecta. Podría decir que estas deprimida pero sonríes demasiado… pones a Sophia de los nervios.

¿Deprimida?

- ¿Sophia está de los nervios?

.- Cada vez que trata de meditar termina resoplando. Nunca había visto a nadie resoplar tanto.

- Gracias -dice Sophia, sobresaltándome.

¿Cuando llego?

- Por nada -dice Elanor sonriéndole antes de volver a ponerse seria- en serio, actúas como un fantasma. Completamente diferente a como te imaginaba y no en un buen sentido.

- Elanor creo que... - Empieza a decir Sophia.

- Antes creía que tu obsesión por las reglas y el estudio eran un fastidio, que sobreactuabas por todo y gritabas demasiado para escuchar tan poco. Cuando reías lo hacías con ganas, defendías a tus amigos y siempre buscabas lo justo, así fuera un Slytherin o los merodeadores y con Potter…

-Elanor -Trata de interrumpir Sophia.

- Y Potter, eras tan mala con él, te enojabas, lo gritabas y hechizabas, nunca escuchabas nada de lo que decía y aún así eras capaz de aceptar que en el fondo no era tan malo porque nunca pasabas de él. No me agradabas pero te respetaba. Tenías fuerza, y pensé que con todo esto de la venganza podría conocer algo más de ti que me agradara y ahora parece que tienes algunas virtudes, menos fuerza.

Sus palabras me hacen sentir extraña. Es como echar un vistazo a la forma en que ella me ve, como actuó y quien soy la mayor parte del tiempo y el cambio de personalidad que tengo ahora que nos conocemos. Y aunque ella no lo haya dicho específicamente, se refiere a que he dejado de ser yo misma durante las últimas semanas, tiene razón y me lo dice de frente sin importarle nada… como una Gryffindor.

Punto doble para ella.

- No logro decidir si tienes un trastorno de personalidad o simplemente eres muy aburrida. -concluye ella.

Yo suelto un bufido.

- Es mi personalidad, todos lo saben. Además, soy irritante, no aburrida.

Ella produce un sonido parecido a una risa ahogada.

- Puede ser.

Sophia deja de retorcerse los dedos y suspira.

-Lamento interrumpir tan bella conversación pero la señorita _vendetta _está acabando conmigo y ustedes son mi mejor escusa para escaparme, así que, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

- Tenemos que asegurarnos que Daniel y Jones estén en el sitio indicado.

¿Por qué estaría deprimida?

- Solo enviamos las lechuzas y regresamos con Thalia -dice Elanor.

Sophia suspira.

- Enviamos las lechuzas y luego iré a algún sitio donde pueda meditar. No quiero saber nada de ella hasta después de las 3 -dice Sophia con tono cansado, luego se gira hacia mí y con un tono mucho más fuerte dice- Y luego de todo esto tú y yo vamos a hablar. Esa conversación no se va a postergar para siempre.

Esa conversación en la que explico con detalles que fue lo que paso ese día en el baño, sin escape y sin excusas, y luego ellas me explican de cualquier manera posible lo estúpida que puedo llegar ser y el sin fin de errores que cometí sin darme cuenta, en la que mis errores se hacen claros y Sophia saca a la luz cada uno de mis sentimientos ocultos hasta para mí misma. Esa conversación acerca de si es un alivio o una angustia que mi acosador personal me ignore. Aquella conversación en la que al final soy capaz de enfrentar aquella verdad que todavía no encuentro.

Algo que tal vez esté esperando.

- Esta bien.

- Entonces vamos -dice Elanor.

Empezamos a caminar en dirección de la torre de astronomía y Sophia empieza a explicarle a Elanor el poder de la meditación, ella la escucha atentamente, interesada. Nunca hubiese podido imaginar algo así. Hablando con alguien que creía odiar acerca de meditación mientras ponemos en marcha una de las venganzas más grandes de Thalia. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Elanor y Thalia pudieran ser tan parecidas ni que hubiésemos terminado siendo amigas cuando la mejor definición que tenia para ella era venenosa.

Aunque en realidad han pasado muchas cosas que jamás hubiese imaginado. El haber olvidado la tarea de encantamientos, una Sophia exasperada, dos semanas completas sin poder dormir y que Potter dejara de acosarme o que aquello me afectara.

Potter. Desde que empezó a perseguirme lo único que yo deseaba era que dejara de hacerlo, que me dejara tranquila para continuar con la vida como la conocía, descomplicada y aburrida. Lo deseaba día y noche, se lo gritaba a la cara a él y a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escucharme, pero ahora que por fin se cumple mi deseo es un sabor más agrio que dulce. Tal vez se deba a que nunca desee que fuera de esta manera, que de un momento a otro dejara de acosarme para pasar a ignorarme completamente y que incluso dejara de mirarme. No quería llegar a lastimarle para que me dejara tranquila, no quería que las cosas terminaran tan mal cuando empezaban a mejorar.

No quería nada esto.

Y se supone que debería estar feliz, pues mi vida vuelve a la normalidad después de tanto desearlo, sin embargo…

Un golpe en mi hombro me hace salir de mis pensamientos. Me giro para ver quien ha sido y me encuentro con Alice que con los ojos llorosos me suelta una disculpa antes de seguir corriendo.

- ¿Alice? yo…- dudo por un segundo- Voy a ver si está bien, nos vemos luego.

Y salgo corriendo tras ella sin esperar respuesta.

Me cuesta un poco dar con Alice. Muchos personas y pasillos que sortear pero al final llego a un salón desocupado donde ella se encuentra acurrucada. Sus sollozos resuenan por las paredes y mi corazón se vuelve un puño.

Con voz suave digo:

-Alice ¿Qué pasa?

Ella me responde algo inteligible y yo paso uno de mis brazos alrededor de ella.

- ¿Es por Frank?

Ella asiente y continua llorando, yo la abrazo.

- ¿Te hizo algo?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

- Él es demasiado bueno, siempre tan dulce… Lily, creo que lo estoy perdiendo.

-¿Perdiendo?

¿Estamos hablando del mismo Frank Longbottom?

- Sí.

Y sigue llorando.

¿De qué está hablando?

-Alice ¿Por qué dices eso? Es imposible que Frank se quiera alejar de ti.

- Es en serio, últimamente está actuando muy raro, distante y tú sabes cómo es él, siempre apoyándome, perdonándome cada error, tan único…

Otro sollozo ahoga sus palabras.

- No quiero perderlo, no quiero que me olvide ¿Acaso me equivoque otra vez? ¿Dije algo que lo lastimara?

_Lastimara… _

Sí, sí lo hice.

- Alice tranquilízate un poco. - Digo tratando de calmarla pero mi garganta está seca .por lo que tengo el efecto contrario.

Yo también debería calmarme.

-¿Dije algo que le molestara? ¿Actúe mal? ¿Olvide algo importante? O… - ella se detiene un momento ahogando un gimoteo- ¿Le gusta alguien más?

- Eso es imposible. Él solo tiene ojos para ti, nunca se fijaría en nadie más.

_¿Y él? _

- ¿Por qué estas tan segura? Soy un desastre en todo lo que hago. Impulsiva y desordenada. Y llevamos tanto juntos… ¿Acaso no dicen que los hombres se aburren de lo mismo? Siempre le causo problemas y…

- Él solo te quiere a ti. -digo tratando de que eso sea suficiente.

_Aunque él nunca me querría solo a mí…_

- Lo amo, Lily, y mucho. No puedo creer que esté pasando esto, cada día que pasa siento que se aleja un poco más y no sé qué hacer para recuperarlo.

_Cada día se aleja un poco más…_

- Ahora que se aleja me doy cuenta hasta que punto lo necesito cerca - dice ella, casi para sí misma.

Nuestras situaciones son muy diferentes y aún así no puedo evitar recordar todas aquellas emociones que he tratado de olvidar.

No quiero que se aleje.

- Alice, cálmate y dime ¿Hace cuanto está actuando así?

No quiero perderlo.

- Una semana… creo.

No quiero que me olvide.

- ¿Has tratado de hablar con él?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Y si me dice que quiere terminar? ¿Qué hare?

Es mi culpa. Esta situación, él y yo. Es mi culpa, como siempre, y esta vez el ha decidido que tuvo suficiente.

- Es mejor saberlo que seguir sin entenderlo. Si él te dice eso tienes dos opciones: O aceptarlo y rendirte o enfrentarlo y luchar por recuperarlo. Y para ello debes hablar con él

Debo hablar con él.

- Si fue tu error, discúlpate. Si pasa algo diferente, apóyalo pero si sigues sin saber que pasa seguirás sufriendo y puedes llegar a perderlo de verdad. Tienes que luchar.

Tengo que hacerlo.

- Lily… -murmura Alice dulcemente- Gracias, muchas gracias.

Y me abraza con fuerza, se levanta en seguida y se seca las lágrimas. Yo me levanto también y la miro. Parece Alice de nuevo, llena de energía, imparable y enamorada.

- Ve por él - Le digo con una sonrisa.

Ella me devuelve y sale del salón, yo me quedo quieta, escuchando sus pasos resonando en el pasillo.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Lo único que puedo hacer si quiero mantenerlo cerca.

¿Dónde puede estar? ¿La sala común?

Sin pensarlo salgo del salón y corro en esa dirección, no he recorrido la mitad del camino cuando mis pulmones arden y decido bajar la velocidad, caminando tan rápido como es posible.

Tengo que encontrarlo, debo hablar con él.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la sala común solo me encuentro con algunos niños de segundo jugando ajedrez mágico, y algunos de quinto haciendo los deberes. Ni rastro de Potter o alguno de los merodeadores.

Y si… puede ser.

Me dirijo hacia las habitaciones de los hombres y empiezo a caminar buscando su nombre, después de haber recorrido más de la mitad de las habitaciones, la encuentro. Me detengo en frente de ella, y algo me altera, un olor fuerte apestoso y horrible. Un olor que soy capaz de percibir aún con la puerta cerrada. Sin atreverme a tomar aire, toco la puerta.

_No hay vuelta atrás. _

Espero un momento pero no pasa nada, vuelvo a tocar. Nada.

Parecía bastante cansado esta mañana…

Respiro una bocanada de aire puro, abro la puerta ligeramente y miro dentro. La mezcla de tantos olores repugnantes me distrae un momento pero no lo suficiente para no ver el desastre que hay en el interior, en el cuarto lo único que podría ser reconocibles son las cuatros camas, alrededor de ellas, cubriendo todo tipo de superficie veo todo tipo de cosas: Libros, ropa que parece estar limpia, ropa que definitivamente no está nada limpia, algo de comida, y algunos objetos que no logro identificar.

¿Cómo alguien puede vivir en un sitio así?

Una tos interrumpe mis pensamientos, y dejo de mirar el interior para girarme y encontrarme de cara con una mirada escéptica

- Remus…

- Lily ¿Qué haces? - me pregunta con su ceja ligeramente alzada.

Yo me sonrojo ligeramente.

- Na... nada. No me malinterpretes, yo toque pero nadie respondió y pensé que podrían estar dormidos o algo, así que decidí abrir para ver si había alguien.

Mi explicación es apresurada y nerviosa, lo que lo hace sonreír

Y es cuando me doy cuenta de lo débil que se ve. Con grandes ojeras y la piel tan amarillenta que le da un aspecto más allá de enfermizo, y aunque hoy no tiene heridas visibles podría jurar que tiene algunas en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás bien? -pregunto preocupada.

Su sonrisa se esfuma.

- Sí, tranquila. Solo estoy un poco enfermo, pero no es nada grave.

Un poco enfermo, como cada luna llena.

Me gustaría ser capaz de decirle que hace mucho tiempo sé que él es un licántropo y que no me importa en absoluto, que sigue siendo la misma persona, que incluso me parece mucho más fuerte, que conozco. Que lo quiero de igual manera así que puede dejar de mentirme, solo que temo su reacción y además, en este momento tengo otro problema en mi mente.

_Pues Remus no se irá a ninguna parte. _

- Tienes que descansar y cuidarte. No quiero que nada te pase.

- Gracias, Lily. Estoy bien, solo quiero dormir un poco.

Yo me hago a un lado y lo dejo pasar, cuando él abre la puerta del cuarto, esta vez completamente, el olor me llega sin ninguna consideración.

_Creo que me voy a desmayar. _

- ¿Cómo puedes dormir con ese olor? No, mejor, ¿Cómo es que pueden vivir en este chiquero?

Mi pregunta lo hace reír.

-Somos chicos, no nos importa la mayor parte del tiempo -él me sonríe cómplice- solo arreglamos cuando llegamos al límite. Y sobre el olor, contra eso no se puede hacer nada, yo uso un hechizo.

Me pica un ojo y yo rio.

- Aún así deberían arreglar un poco, no me sorprendería encontrar una rata entre todo esto.

Él sonríe ampliamente, como si se acordara de un chiste privado.

_Pregunta de una vez. _

-Esto... Remus…

- Debe estar en el entrenamiento de Quidditch, la próxima semana tienen partido.

_Lily eres una tonta. _

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

- Gracias.

Le vuelvo a sonreír y luego me giro para caminar en dirección opuesta, en dirección del campo. Empiezo a caminar casi sin darme cuenta de nada, perdida entre mis pensamientos sobre Remus y como podría decirle que ya sé su secrete. Solo cuando me encuentro en medio del campo de Quidditch es que caigo en cuenta de que esta vacio.

La ansiedad empieza a volverse tangible.

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Y ahora donde estará?

Los vestidores.

Corro hacia ellos y entro silenciosamente. Una ráfaga de pánico me recorre hasta que veo aquel cabello negro alborotado mojado y la amplia espalda, cubierto únicamente con una toalla. Como un dios griego, perfecto, hermoso, con algunas gotas resbalando desde su cabello por su columna. En los vestidores solo se encuentra James Potter que sin darse cuenta de mi presencia se quita la toalla blanca.

* * *

¡Hola! Hoy sin mucho preambulo les digo espero que disfruten el capitulo y espero que comenten cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente.  
¡Y ahora a leer!

Andrea.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Amigos o algo más.

_Lily retirada, retirada ¡Retirada!_

Todas las alarmas en mi cabeza se activan, me avisan que debo hacer algo, que debo salir de aquí ya.

Mi corazón palita tan fuerte que apenas puedo escuchar un sonido diferente a su marcha y aunque mis ojos estén cerrados con fuerza y mis manos se encuentren sobre ellos, la imagen en mi cabeza se repite una y otra vez sin darme descanso. Potter con la toalla perfectamente puesta, sus manos desatándola y la toalla blanca cayendo al piso dejando al descubierto todo aquello que debió seguir permaneciendo como una incógnita.

Por Merlín, menos mal estaba de espaldas…

_Aunque seguramente no tardará en darse la vuelta._

Debo salir de aquí.

Apenas respirando y sin atreverme a apartar las manos de mi cara doy un corto paso hacia atrás, tanteando el terreno, todo seguro, por lo que doy otro paso y otro más. Trato de visualizar el momento en el que entre a los vestidores y continuo avanzando y doy otro paso, esta vez más rápido y seguro, y continuo retrocediendo y justo en el momento en el que creo que voy a lograrlo mi pie se apoya en algo diferente, algo mucho más inestable que al intentar seguir avanzando se mueve, desequilibrándome y impulsando mi cuerpo sin ninguna consideración hacia atrás, que choca contra el suelo con un ruido sordo.

- ¡Ay! -Suelto sin pensar.

El dolor en mi tobillo me hace cerrar los ojos con más fuerzas, y aunque mis manos y mi cola también duelen tras amortiguar la caída el dolor en mi tobillo es mucho más agudo. Abro mis ojos para mirar mis manos, a pesar del ardor no parecen haber sufrido ninguna consecuencia, sin embargo mi tobillo parece haber tenido una suerte diferente.

¿Me lo habré torcido?

- ¿Lily? - La sorpresa es tangible en su voz.

_Esto no me puede estar pasando. _

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza

- ¿Estas… -aclaro mi garganta-¿Estas vestido?

Siento mi cara arder y la agacho aún más, si es posible.

- Emm... dame un minuto. - me dice incomodo.

-¡No! Solo explícame como salgo de aquí -le digo nerviosa.

- Para eso tendrías que abrir los ojos.

- Si me dices como hacerlo no tendría que abrirlos -le digo molesta.

-Solo espera un momento, ya me visto.

-¡Solo dime como salir! No quiero quedarme aquí tirada mientras te vistes.

Él suspira.

- ¿Puedes levantarte?

Yo trato de incorporarme, pero al apoyar mi tobillo una corriente se extiende desde este por toda mi pierna y vuelvo a caer. Mis ojos se aprietan con más fuerza por el dolor.

- ¿Estás bien? - Su voz suena preocupada.

- Es mi tobillo, creo que me lo torcí - le respondo con esfuerzo.

- Déjame ayudarte.

La idea de Potter completamente desnudo ayudándome a encontrar la salida mientras yo salto en un pie hacia ella, seguramente usándolo a él como apoyo, no es para nada agradable.

- No, no. Creo que puedo… gatear, sí, gatear- Respondo, aunque en realidad sé que ni podría hacerlo.

- Lily ya tengo la toalla puesta, déjame ayudarte.

-¿Entonces puedo abrir los ojos?- pregunto entre esperanzada y sorprendida.

- En realidad si los hubieses mantenido abiertos todo el tiempo a mi no me abría molestado en absoluto.

- Idiota. - respondo aunque ya haya abierto los ojos.

Y él me ha dicho la verdad, la toalla rodea perfectamente su cintura cubriendo todo lo que se encuentra debajo de esta y encima de la rodilla pero aquel despreciable trapo no es lo suficientemente grande para cubrir su marcado pecho y su piel morena. Subo mi mirada tratando de disimular mi _curiosidad._

_El quidditch debería jugarse sin camisas, sería mucho, mucho más interesante. _

Bajo su ceja alzada sus ojos chocolate brillan y en su boca se dibuja una media sonrisa divertida, y aunque su rostro en general muestre cansancio puedo ver escrito en su cara sus pensamientos, que siguen el ritmo de los míos.

- ¿Pasa algo pelirroja?

Su sonrisa torcida se acentúa

- Me duele -Digo tratando de distraerlo.

Funciona, su atención pasa de inmediato de mis ojos a su tobillo, se agacha e intentando no lastimarme me ayuda a quitarme el zapato, sin embargo con tan solo moverlo un poquito se me escapa un quejido de los labios.

-Lo siento.

Yo respiro profundamente.

- No te preocupes.

Él termina de quitarme el zapato y trata de examinar mi tobillo con todo el cuidado posible, pero este está inflamado y por ligero que sea el movimiento el dolor crece y se extiende. Mis puños y mis ojos están cerrados con fuerza lo que hace que de cierta forma el resto de mis sentidos se agudicen. Trato de apartar mi mente del dolor pero todas las distracciones que acuden a mi mente están relacionadas con mi pulso acelerado y la cálida mano que sostiene mi pie, por lo que mi atención vuelve al dolor.

Debo salir de aquí.

- Potter ayúdame a levantarme -le pido.

- ¿Por qué? - él parece confundido.

- Para salir de aquí y te puedas vestir de una vez -le espeto.

Sus ojos lucen preocupados pero de alguna forma se las arregla para producir una risa ahogada.

- ¿Entonces te pongo nerviosa?

- Tampoco te hagas ilusiones -Le respondo aunque tenga razón.

Él apoya una mano en mi cintura y yo paso una mano por sus hombros, su piel desnuda parece arder balo mi toque, muy a mi pesar tengo que apoyarme en él mientras me levanto, y tratando de no apoyar mi pie izquierdo termino dando algunos cortos saltitos, lo que hace que mi pierna se canse rápidamente.

- Siéntate aquí. - me dice Potter acercándome a un banquillo.

¿Cómo estos vestidores pueden ser tan grandes?

Yo lo obedezco y me siento aunque la puerta ya no se encuentre tan lejos, cada movimiento manda una oleada de dolor y mientras trato de no apoyarme en Potter al avanzar solo logro hacer el doble del esfuerzo, lo que hace que me canse más rápido de lo que debería. Potter me mira por un segundo y luego suspira, casi resignado.

-Espera un momento -me indica antes de dirigirse a su casillero y buscar algo dentro.

Cuando regresa trae su varita en su mano.

- Espera. ¿Qué planeas hacer? -Pregunto cautelosa.

- Curarte.

Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa.

- ¿Sabes hechizos de curación?

Él sonríe orgulloso.

- Soy el capitán del equipo de quidditch, debo conocer hechizos curativos.

Tiene sentido, los entrenamientos de quidditch de Gryffindor se han convertido en legendarios desde que Potter es el entrenador, exigentes y brutales. Si él no supiera como sanar a su equipo por las heridas que les provoca probablemente ellos se la pasarían en la enfermería por su culpa.

- Si sabias el hechizo ¿por qué no me curaste desde el principio?

Él luce un poco incomodo.

- No se me ocurrió.

Él y sus brillantes respuestas.

- Entonces me estás diciendo que me viste tirada en el piso, incapaz de levantarme por el dolor, con el tobillo inflamado y no se te paso por la mente usar un hechizo para ayudarme -aclaro enojada- Potter, si me hubieses dicho que no lo creíste necesario sería mucho más fácil de creer.

Una risa tímida se escapa de sus labios.

¿James Potter acaba de soltar una risa tímida? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

- En ese caso diré que no lo creí necesario. -me dice.

Mi mirada, que había estado perdida por el enojo se centra en su rostro, que luce más que divertido con la situación.

_Será idiota._

Él se agacha al frente mío y toma mi pie con delicadeza con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha apunta su varita.

- ¿Estás seguro que sabes lo que haces?- pregunto repentinamente asustada.

- ¿No confías en mi?

Niego con la cabeza.

- Bueno pelirroja creo que no tienes otra opción, o confías en mí y me dejas curarte o esperas aquí hasta que me vista y pueda llevarte a la enfermería.

No tengo opción.

- Cúrame, entonces.

Él sonríe como si estuviera diciendo «Lo sabía» y murmura un hechizo. El dolor viene antes que el alivio, fuerte y punzante que es reemplazado al instante con una calma parecida al adormecimiento. El aire que había estado contendiendo sale de mis labios con un silbido y me atrevo a abrir los ojos, que sin saber cuándo, mantenía fuertemente cerrados.

Lo primero que veo con alivio es que además de la ausencia del dolor, mi pie sigue siendo el mismo. Me atrevo a moverlo un poco esperando una punzada o algo similar pero no hay nada, ni una pizca de dolor. Le doy vueltas, como nuevo, y entonces me arriesgo a levantarme y apoyarlo, doy un par de pasos y mi pie se siente como siempre. Un hechizo perfectamente realizado.

Asombroso.

Entonces vuelvo mi atención a Potter que parece muy satisfecho con el resultado y una ligera incomodidad se apodera de mí.

- Em… -me aclaro la garganta- gracias.

- Por nada -me responde, notando el cambio en el ambiente.

- Yo me voy para que puedas vestirte -le digo antes de darme la vuelta y caminar en dirección a la puerta.

- Li… Evans -se corrige rápidamente y una oleada de desaliento me recorre, me giro para mirarlo- ¿Por qué viniste a los vestidores?

Aparto mi mirada de la suya.

- Hablamos luego. Solo vístete, hace frío.

Y continúo caminando hasta encontrarme fuera de los vestidores, hasta encontrarme en la mitad del campo, hasta encontrarme al lado de las gradas, y sigo caminando dando pasos cortos y rápidos.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Hablar con Potter y aclarar las cosas ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso quiero volver a aquella relación acosador-acosada de antes? Además ¿Sobre qué deberíamos hablar? Lo que nos trajo a este punto no fue solamente que alterara la broma, mi secuestro en el baño y unas palabras hirientes. No, no es solo eso. Lo que nos trajo a esto son tres años de persecución y huida, de malas reacciones, malentendidos y peleas.

Tres años en los que para bien o para mal él siempre ha estado ahí y lo único que yo he hecho es tratar de alejarlo a punta de empujones y hechizos.

Me detengo.

Ahora ni siquiera tengo eso, a un Potter imparable con tal de conseguir una cita, gritando estupideces por los pasillos a las que él nombra «Declaraciones de amor» y arruinando cada una de mis citas y relaciones por «Defender nuestro amor».

Si me voy de aquí ahora sin decir nada, sin intentarlo aunque o tenga idea de que hacer o decir lo perderé todo. Tanto todo aquello que tanto odiaba de él y también, lo poco que me gusta y no quedara rastro de James Potter en mi vida.

Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar de vuelta al capo de quidditch.

Puede que un «perdón por haberte tratado mal» no sea suficiente pero eso será mucho mejor que nada, puede que mis palabras ese atasquen en mi garganta y no quieran salir al verlo, pero él estará ahí y logrará que diga algo, por estúpido que sea. Después de todo esa es su especialidad.

Solo tengo que intentarlo.

Suspiro de nuevo.

¿Cómo un hombre se puede tardar tanto cambiándose?

Cuando salí de los vestidores estaba prácticamente seco, incluso su cabello estaba tan despeinado como de costumbre lo único que tenía que hacer era ponerse la ropa y salir, nada más. Y aún así lleva 20 minutos adentro.

¿Habrá salido mientras huía?

Imposible, no. No estuve lejos por más de tres minutos, ni alcance a llegar muy lejos, él me hubiese visto o yo a él en caso de que hubiera salido antes. Aunque por lo menos debería comprobar que él siga ahí…

¿Y arriesgarme a encontrármelo sin ropa otra vez?

No, ni pensarlo.

Vuelvo a suspirar. Solo me queda esperar. Hace mucho rato mis nervios iniciales fueron reemplazados por impaciencia.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien se demore tanto vistiéndose?

Cuando él salga me encargare de recordarle que el tiempo de las demás personas también importa, que una mujer con toda su vida por delante no puede simplemente sentarse a esperar a que él se tome todo el tiempo que desee arreglándose. Nadie necesita tanto tiempo. No. Si Thalia estuviera aquí, James Potter hace rato estaría fuera de los vestidores.

_Thalia… oh, Merlín. _

Me matará. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? Ni siquiera sé qué hora es. Se supone que debía encontrarme con ellos a las 2:30 p.m ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me encontré con Alice? Ni siquiera puedo calcularlo, aunque no pudo ser tanto; tal vez, si corro ahora pueda encontrarme con ellos a tiempo y salvar mi vida. Puede que aun este a tiempo.

Un ruido a mi derecha me sorprende, giro mi cabeza para encontrarme con Potter saliendo por la puerta, luciendo una camisa blanca, la corbata desarreglada, un pantalón y zapatos.

¿Por esto fue con lo que se tardo tanto?

Esto es absurdo.

Él me mira con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta, como si no pudiera creer lo que ve. Yo me levanto lentamente.

- ¿Lily? -pregunta anonadado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Acaso qué cree que hago aquí?

- Estoy tomando el sol - respondo irónica.

- Pero yo pensé que... -dice sin terminar.

- No me importa lo que hallas pensado -le espeto- ¿Cómo te puedes demorar tanto poniéndote solo eso? llevo veinte minutos, no, veinticinco minutos aquí sentada esperándote. ¡Veinticinco minutos! ¿Crees que mi tiempo no vale? ¡Quita esa expresión de tu rostro! No puedo creerlo, te demoras más que yo vistiéndote y ni siquiera tienes que peinarte, solo te pones la ropa, los zapatos y ya ¿Acaso no te dije que quitaras esa expresión?

Para mi sorpresa, él se echa a reír. Una risa llena de alivio que me enoja y tranquiliza en partes iguales. Yo lo miro sorprendida por su inesperada reacción mientras él hace un esfuerzo por detenerse, le toma varios intentos.

-No, Lily, perdón.-me dice con la respiración aún entrecortada- es solo que… nada, olvídalo.

- No. No lo olvidare -le espeto, ahora enojada- ¿Es solo qué?

Él duda un segundo.

- Es solo que llevaba bastante tiempo sin ser gritado de esa forma.

Mi ira se desvanece en ese mismo instante siendo reemplazada por el embarazo. Un silencio incomodo le sigue a ese comentario.

- Lo siento - le digo bajando la mirada.

Siento como su mirada me quema la piel, pero no me atrevo a enfrentarlo.

-¿Lo sientes? -su voz suena incrédula- ¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

Yo paso saliva.

- Yo… tu sabes… bueno, tu sabes, por eso.

Su cara de desconcierto podría ganar un premio. Yo gruño de frustración.

- Lo haces siempre, todo el tiempo, cuando menos quiero que lo hagas pero ahora… ¿Por qué nunca me entiendes cuando debes hacerlo?- pregunto enojada- ¿Por qué no puede ser fácil? ¿Sabes todo lo que he pasado este día por tu culpa? -él sigue mirándome con los ojos abiertos- Primero tengo que buscarte por todo el colegio, cuando por fin te encuentro resulta que te estás desnudo ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Trato de salir de ahí y me lastimo el tobillo, luego no me muestras la salida, tenemos una pelea y resulta que conoces el hechizo ¿Cómo se supone que aprendiste esos hechizos? Después me decido a esperarte y me toca hacerlo por veinticinco minutos y cuando por fin puedo decirte lo que vine a decirte no me entiendes. ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que causar tantos problemas?

Termino sin aliento. Lo he dejado salir todo, toda mi frustración y mis pensamientos en un monologo que no duro más de cuarenta y cinco segundos y que lo tomo tan desprevenido que es incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Me apoyo en la pared y me dejo caer.

_Nada de esto debió ser así. _

- Lo siento - digo tan alto como me permite la voz y algo en su rostro se suaviza, mirándome con algo parecido a ternura- Lamento lo que dije el otro día, por gritarte y no querer escucharte. No quiero que las cosas queden así ni que…

- Lily -me interrumpe- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

¿Qué si quiero que?

- ¿Estas pidiéndome que salga contigo? -pregunto incrédula.

- ¿Quieres?

Yo me levanto de un salto.

-¡No! ¿Por qué me estas preguntando eso ahora?

- Porque llevo semanas sin hacerlo y en este momento te estás disculpando y luces increíblemente hermosa mientras lo haces y en lo único que puedo pensar es que quiero salir contigo. -dice como si aquello fuera logico.

Yo lo miro escéptica.

- Llevo bastante tiempo sin pedírtelo ¿Cierto? Y estas aquí, disculpándote aunque nunca pensé que lo harías. Creí que habíamos llegado al límite y que era el momento de renunciar, de dejarte en paz y continuar con mi vida, y estaba intentándolo pero estas aquí y es porque quieres que sea como antes, aunque eso incluya tenerme en tu vida y salir conmigo.

Renunciar y continuar con su vida.

_¿Lo qué estoy haciendo es egoísmo?_

- No te ilusiones. Esto no tiene nada que ver con citas -respondo- Solo que… resulta que al final no eres tan malo y después de tanto tiempo de imparable acoso pienso que conocerte es lo más lógico -¿Lógico? ¿Cómo puede ser lógico decidirte a conocer a tu acosador?- No se… esto… ser amigos, o algo así ¿Te parece?

¿Qué tonterías estoy diciendo?

- Amigos. -murmura para sí, y luego mirándome fijamente pregunta- ¿De esos que se toman de la mano y se besan?

Lo voy a matar.

- Eres imposible -le respondo con un suspiro- si ese es el tipo de amigo que eres no comprendo cómo es que aún no te has casado con Black.

- ¿Canuto? -dice él con una risotada- Él no le daría su mano en matrimonio a nadie.

No puedo evitar reír.

- El magnífico Sirius Black fuera del mercado, seguramente cree que eso sería un sacrilegio -digo entre risas- seguro que él prefiere primero andar desnudo por el resto de su vida.

- Y no lo dudo -aprueba él.

Silencio.

- Entonces, amigos. -dice.

- De los normales. No tengo ninguna intención de tomarte de la mano, tener una cita ni besarte. ¿Entendido?

- Por ahora, pelirroja. No me rendiré y algún día, pronto, aceptaras salir conmigo. Aunque mi vida dependa de ello aceptarás que me quieres, estaremos juntos, nos casaremos, tendremos tres hermosos hijos y…

- Puedes seguir soñando, Potter. No habrán hijos, ni boda, ni citas.

- Lo veremos -responde él, bastante seguro de sí mismo- Por cierto, dime James, ahora somos amigos ¿cierto?

¿Llamarlo por su nombre?

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta

_¿Decirle James? _

- Creo que no, Potter.

- ¿Por qué no? -ahora luce ofendido.

_¿Por qué no, Lily?_

- No quiero.

_Brillante respuesta, tonta._

Él alza una ceja, muy serio.

- ¿No quieres?

- No.

-¿Y aún así estas pidiéndome ser amigos?

- Exacto.

Él se queda callado un momento.

- No lo entiendo -murmura para sí.

- Eso no importa -le respondo.

Él suspira. Silencio. Yo cambio de pie y él vuelve a concentrarse en mí.

- ¿Saldrías conmigo?- Pregunta con una sonrisa torcida y energías renovadas.

Mi corazón se acelera.

¿Cuál es su maldito problema?

* * *

_Yo se, merezco la muerte. Lamento muchisimo la demora y aunque no tengo excusa quiero decirles que no lo hago con intención. Entre escribirlo y pasarlo al computador (escribo a mano), problemas navideños y un poco de faalta de inspiración el tiempo pasaba y no podía terminarlo. En serio lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto._

_Por otra parte, espero que el largo y contenido del capitulo sean suficientes para conseguir algo de perdon y algunos reviews ¿Estan de acuerdo? Creo que una dosis extra de James Potter y a Lily Evans superando su orgullo se lo merecen. Ojala les halla gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi, comentn y disfruten._

_De paso quiero desearle a todo aquel que halla leido el fic una feliz navidad un poco atrazada y un feliz año. ¡Los mayas no tenían razón! podemos continuar viviendo, leyendo fics y disfrutando de la vda con la mayor cantidad de locuras posibles._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por tenerme paciencia con estas actualizaciones retrazadas. _

_Andrea_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Efectos segundarios.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

No hay nada con lo que pueda explicarlo, ni una sola razón lógica, nada que pueda ser aceptado y salve mi vida.

¿Cómo es que puse a Potter antes que a Thalia?

Decirle algo como « ¿Sabes? Por fin me reconcilie con Potter y ahora decidimos ser amigos» no será algo que la haga lo suficientemente feliz como para perdonarme. No, probablemente eso solo la enoje más.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Mi cerebro debió haber tenido un colapso después de todo el stress acumulado o tal vez alguien me lanzo un confundus, algo, debe haber alguna razón, cualquiera, que me ayude a explicarlo. Lo que sea.

- Pelirroja -me llama Potter, volteo a mirarlo- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Qué si pasa algo? Bueno, hice una tontería, una más entre las muchas que suelo hacer pero esta vez no sé como arreglarlo ¿Qué voy a hacer? -respondo sin prestarle mucha atención a mis palabras.

¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Su expresión lo dice todo.

- No estoy hablando de ti, idiota, o bueno, tal vez sí, quién sabe. Pero eso no es lo importante en este momento, Thalia me va a matar apenas me encuentre.

- ¿Por estar conmigo?

Yo suspiro. Es un caso perdido.

- Sabes que no todo gira alrededor de ti ¿Verdad? Se supone que debía encontrarme a las tres con ella para… algo que íbamos a hacer y por estarte buscando a ti, estúpido narcisista, no estuve allí a tiempo, ni lo estaré nunca. ¡Ya esta atardeciendo!

Él sonríe como si en vez de lazar insultos y quejas estuviera contando un cuento infantil.

- Bueno, pelirroja, nada se puede hacer. Si Thalia te quiere matar lo mejor sería que te alejaras de ella por un tiempo, no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo que necesites

. No gracias. No es una gran propuesta y además, entre más me demore en disculparme mayor será su enojo. Como si la hiciera esperar por ello y eso la enojara.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Ahora que lo pienso ustedes dos se llevarías bien. Se parecen en algunas cosas.

El pensamiento aunque cierto es un poco inquietante. Seguro se llevarían bastante bien si empezaran a hablar ¿Cómo sería?

- En realidad no me interesa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ambos aman hacer bromas, son igual de egocéntricos e impulsivos y a la vez pueden ser tan…

- Lily no me interesa.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- No entiendo.

- Lily, me acabas de dar una oportunidad para estar contigo ¿No? Y ahora que la tengo la usare para conocer cada parte de ti, lo grande y lo pequeño, lo visible y todo aquello que ocultas, cada sencillo detalle que…

-Suenas como un acosador. -Él se ríe.

De hecho, lo es.

- Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero conocer a nadie más si no eres tú.- El chocolate de sus ojos es más intenso que nunca, siento como mi cara arde y aparto la mirada.

_¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

Hemos llegado a la entrada del castillo, el camino hacia el castillo no ha sido muy largo pero de alguna manera nos hemos tardado lo suficiente como para poder ver las primeras estrellas en el firmamento. Una brisa de octubre recorre todo Hogwarts, congelando todo en su camino, incluyéndome.

-¿Tienes frío?

- Un poco -confieso.

- Vamos al gran comedor, ahí podemos tomar algo caliente y cenar.

Una bebida caliente, tal vez un chocolate caliente, con algo de comida, justo lo que necesito pero…

- Lo siento, no puedo. Debo buscar a Thalia antes de que ella me encuentre a mí.

Él luce decepcionado.

- ¿Y en donde podría estar?

- En la sala común -respondo inmediatamente.

- Entonces vamos para allá.

Me fijo en su expresión cansada y las ojeras bajo sus ojos y algo me impide continuar. No sería justo con él si lo arrastro en esto también.

- No, no, creo que lo mejor es que comas algo y vallas a descansar, parece que no has dormido en días.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy bien. Te acompaño.

-No. Ve a comer y luego a dormir. Nos vemos mañana.

- Lily, no.

- Potter- digo en forma de advertencia.

- Estoy bien.

- No me importa si dices que estas bien o mal. Solo haz lo que te digo. Si luces tan mal como para preocuparme por lo menos deberías descansar un poco.

- ¿Te preocupo? -Su expresión no luce divertida, sino feliz.

- No -respondo rápidamente sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas- vete a comer.

Él lo piensa por un momento y luego, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, se despide y camina en dirección al gran comedor. Yo suspiro un poco aliviada, por lo menos esto salió bien.

_Bueno, Thalia, aquí voy. _

- Quiero escucharlo una vez más -me exige por enésima vez.

-¿Qué?

-Como el señor narcisista-degenerado-e-imbécil Potter se convirtió en tu amigo, o más bien lo convertiste, y como eso fue tan importante como para dejarme plantada con la venganza que llevábamos planeando por semanas.

- Fueron dos semanas, no hables como si hubiese sido una eternidad -respondo derrotada- ya te lo he contado cinco veces ¿Qué es lo que todavía no comprendes?

- La parte en la que eres capaz de esperarlo más de veinte minutos fuera de los vestidores mientras él se cambiaba ¿Es que no tienes dignidad?

Yo suspiro.

- Ignórala, Lils. En el fondo ella está feliz por ti solo que esta ofendida porque la abandonaste en su momento de gloria -dice Sophia tratando de reconfortarme aunque este con los ojos cerrados y en posición del loto.

Ella luce terrible, como si todas sus «energías acumuladas» hubieran decidido aparecer todas juntas con más fuerza de lo que ella es capaz de soportar. Ojeras profundas, piel pálida, incluso su cabello parece haber perdido el brillo. Seguramente si la situación no fuera tan anormal e interesante para ella, ya se encontraría descansando, meditando o haciendo algo para recuperar toda la paz perdida pero antes de que ella pudiera empezar a concentrarse yo había regresado con noticias nuevas e inesperadas y el interrogatorio había comenzado. Solo esto la mantenía en este lado de su conciencia, evitando que las emociones mezcladas de Thalia acaben conmigo.

- Lia lo siento, en serio. En ese momento me olvide de todo, pensé que era lo que debía hacer y si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo haría nunca y ahí se acabaría todo.

- ¿Me tiene que importar? -me espeta Thalia molesta- ¿Y qué pasa con Elle?

-¡Ya tuve suficiente! Me he disculpado contigo unas cincuenta veces, deja ya de actuar como una chiquilla malcriada. Todo lo que planearon salió bien, no hubo ni un solo error. No me necesitabas ahí y yo por mi parte me di cuenta de que era lo correcto, acepte mi error y lo corregí ¿No era lo que ustedes querían? No hay razón para todo esto. No hay razón para que te enojes tanto.

Thalia me mira feroz y yo le mantengo la mirada. Su ceño esta fruncido mostrando su enojo y sus ojos oscuros parecen lanzar chispas.

- ¡Ya basta las dos! -exclama Sophia abriendo sus ojos y levantándose- Tu -dice señalándome- no te desquites con Thalia, ella no es la causante de tus problemas. Que no tengas idea del porque actuaste como actuaste no es su culpa, es tuya por ser tan cabezota. Y tú -dice señalando a Thalia- Lily es tu amiga, no tu mascota. No puedes esperar que siempre este a tu lado. Sabes muy bien como es así que deberías alegrarte que la absurda situación que ella misma había creado se haya solucionado. Deja el drama. Si ella no estaba ahí era porque no debía estarlo. Así funciona el mundo.

Sophia se detiene a tomar aire, ni Thalia ni yo nos atrevemos a hablar.

- Me parece que es mejor que vayas a ver como esta Elanor. No creo que la satisfacción le dure por siempre -agrega.

Thalia, sin dirigirme otra mirada, sale de la habitación.

- Esto es simplemente genial, me arreglo con mi enemigo y me peleo con mi amiga -murmuro para mí misma.

- Tu también, vete, ve a comer o algo así. Quiero meditar.

De alguna manera me siento herida.

- ¿Me estas echando a mí también?

Su mirada es clara.

-¿Por qué?

- Quiero relajarme, conectarme con mi interior y a pesar de haberte reconciliado con Potter tienes esa aura de confusión que absorbe toda la atención.

-¿Qué?

-Lily Evans, fuera de aquí -me ordena con una mirada peligrosa.

Quiero rechistar, protestar, hacer lo que sea pero sé que me llevara a otra discusión, ya estoy peleada con Thalia lo menos que quiero es también hacerlo con Sophia, así que me doy la vuelta y salgo de la habitación. Solo escucho el suspiro de alivio de Sophia antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mi estomago lanza un quejido mientras camino en dirección al gran comedor, ojala los elfos domésticos hallan preparado un banquete, podría comer cualquier cosa en estos momentos.

- Pero si es mi pelirroja favorita ¿Cómo estás? -la voz de Black me sobresalta- No te asustes, solo soy yo aunque tal vez lo que te sorprenda es que sea yo ¿No es así?

Dice con una de sus «sonrisas encantadoras».

- Muy gracioso, Black ¿Qué quieres? -pregunto-¿De la nada vuelves a hablarme?

- Y no soy el único que lo hace ¿Cierto?

Su sonrisa divertida me hace sentir un poco avergonzada.

_Potter es un bocón._

-¿Qué quieres?

- Solo quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones con mi amigo

-¿Remus? - pregunto y él luce confundido.

Yo contengo una sonrisa.

- ¿También tienes intenciones con lunático? Evans no conocía esta parte de ti, es curioso… pero si cornamenta se entera seguro que lo mata. Esto podría ser interesante pero si Remus…

Otra vez esos apodos. Lunático y cornamenta ¿Que significan?

- Black sé que estas muy entretenido hablando contigo mismo pero tengo hambre y no pienso quedarme más tiempo solo escuchándote hablar tonterías así que…

-No pelirroja, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente y no te dejare escapar sin que tenga respuestas.

¿De qué está hablando?

Sigo con mi camino sin esperarlo, pero para mi disgusto el mantiene mi paso sin problemas, hablando de quien-sabe-que y sin darse cuenta de que apenas le prestó atención, y solo deteniendo su palabrería hasta que estamos sentados en la mesa de gryffindor.

- Ahora sí, pelirroja, dime ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

- Comer todo lo posible hasta que no pueda más y luego ir a mi habitación y rogarle a Sophia que me deje entrar.

Respondo llevándome algo de pollo y jugo de calabaza a la boca. Esta vez el no luce desconcertado.

_Hubiera funcionado con Potter._

- Antes de hablar de James quiero que me expliques algo ¿A qué te referías cuando mencionaste a Remus?

Yo trato de lucir serena y una idea cruza mi mente. Yo no soy la única que conoce su secreto, es obvio, pero ¿Cómo lo enfrentaron ellos? ¿Cómo debería hacerlo yo? Tal vez Black pueda ayudarme con esto.

¿Pedirle ayuda a Black? Debo estar loca.

- Dime, Black, si existe alguna razón para que una vez al mes Remus desaparezca por diferentes enfermedades suyas y de su abuela y durante esa época luzca tan enfermo como si…

Aquello lo toma desprevenido.

-¿De qué hablas?

- Lo descubrí hace mucho tiempo, en quinto año pero decidí no decirle nada porque sé cómo es él, siempre sintiéndose mal por ello -su sorpresa es tangible- él es un chico fuerte y valiente y tan dulce y solo por ese problema… y sobretodo soy su amiga y lo quiero tanto como ustedes.

- ¿Estas tratando de decirme que sabes lo de Remus?

- Sí, lo sé. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que voy a decirle que lo sé.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cuando ustedes lo enfrentaron porque lo hicieron? -pregunto retóricamente- esa es una pregunta estúpida.

Él guarda silencio un momento y cuando vuelve a mirarme me encuentro con algo inesperado en su mirada. Respeto.

- Solo una pregunta ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Yo en cambio tengo muchas -contesto- hace mucho tiempo que sé su secreto pero lo que no he podido explicar es como todos parece haber sufrido una transformación y no solo él. -Black parece estar teniendo problemas con su jugo de calabaza- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué es lo que ustedes hacen?

Él trata de lucir inexpresivo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Creo que tu mente está un poco afectada por las emociones del día.

-¿Las emociones del día? -pregunto irritada- Black, algo me estas ocultando y quiero saber que es ¿Qué es lo que hacen en luna llena?

- No sé de que hablas Evans -su voz es cortante- creo que el hambre te hace imaginar cosas.

Yo termino de comer y lo miro fijamente.

-No es así. Sé que me ocultan algo y no dudes que averiguare que es.

Ahora él está completamente serio.

- Ese no es tu problema.

- ¡Claro que lo es!

- ¿Y cómo? -pregunta con una ceja alzada.

Yo me atoro con el jugo de calabaza, mientras yo hago un esfuerzo por tomar aire y dejar de toser él me dice cosas como «Respira pelirroja, tranquila» y me da unas palmaditas en la espalda que de nada me ayudan. Cuando por fin me calmo un poco sus intentos de ayudarme son más que molestos.

- Basta, ya está bien -le digo con la voz ronca y los ojos llorosos.

Vuelvo a toser una vez más.

- Uff -suspira como si él hubiese sido el que estuvo a punto de ahogarse- Pelirroja no me des esos sustos, pensé que morirías y que me culparían por ello ¿Qué se supone que le diría a James? ¿Y qué haría si me meten a azkaban? Algo así nunca debería pasar ¿Te imaginas todas esas mujeres que llorarían por mi ausencia?

Yo rodo los ojos.

- Sería una tragedia. Si te metieran preso por mi muerte yo no podría hacer toda la celebración que se merece el por fin librarnos de ti.

Él me mira ofendido.

- Creo que necesitas mejorar tu sentido del humor.

-Mi sentido del humor esta perfecto -respondo resentida.

Nos miramos fijamente por un momento, hasta que recuerdo mi siguiente pregunta.

-¿Qué hizo Remus cuando ustedes lo enfrentaron?

- Tuvo un ataque de pánico -responde tranquilamente.

- Me lo puedo imaginar. Siendo él, quizá hasta pensó en dejar la escuela.

- Sí, dijo eso -recuerda Black con una sonrisa- y muchas estupideces más pero después de todo, estaba más aliviado y feliz y cuando… -él corta la frase de inmediato.

- ¿Cuándo qué?

- Nada.

- ¡Vamos Black! ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Puedes confiar en mí, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Es un secreto de merodeador -me responde- Tal vez el día que te cases con James puedas saberlo pero hasta ese entonces…

- ¿Casarme con Potter? -pregunto con pánico- ¿Acaso estás loco?

Él suelta una carcajada perruna y yo rodo los ojos y entonces me doy cuenta de las miradas a mi alrededor, escépticas, curiosas y de odio total, fijas en Black y en mi que hasta el día de hoy no habíamos mantenido una conversación decente y ahora lo hacemos con toda naturalidad en frente de todos.

_Espera._

- ¿Se le podría decir conversación decente a esto? -pregunto para mí misma pero llamo su atención, me mira extrañado.

- No lo sé, aunque si tu deseas, con todo gusto yo podría hacerla mucho más indecente -me responde con una sonrisa engreída.

- No gracias. -le respondo levantándome y caminando a la salida del gran comedor, casi puedo escuchar los comentarios en voz baja de las personas que quedan.

- Hey pelirroja -me llama- no me dejes aquí solito.

Esto último lo dice estando ya a mi lado; él es rápido, demasiado para mi gusto.

-¿Miedo a la soledad? -lo miro fijamente- Eres igual que un perro faldero.

Él suelta otra carcajada perruna que solo me convence más del parecido. Él, por su parte, parece divertirse mucho con el comentario.

Un perro, carcajadas perrunas y Black. Algo en la relación me hace sentir inquieta; estoy dejando ir algo, algo importante, algo que haría que todo esto tuviera sentido ¿Qué es?

- Evans me estas asustando ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

- Ladra -le ordeno.

De nuevo tiene esa cara de desconcertó y suspicacia.

- ¿Qué?

- Ladra -repito.

-Guau -dice sin ninguna emoción o intención. Luciendo más como un niño confundido que como un perro.

- ¡Ladra bien!

- ¿Por qué se supone que tengo que ladrar? -pregunta enojado.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- No quiero ladrar.

Yo desecho la idea. No puede ser posible.

-Ok, no ladres.

El silencio que le sigue a eso no dura más de diez segundos ya que Black empieza a parlotear otra vez y yo camino a su lado prestándole atención por momentos. Cuando por fin llegamos a la sala común Black ha hablado de lo maravillosos que es su cabello, de una «fiesta salvaje», de sus tres citas de la próxima semana y ha hecho un interesante comentario sobre como Potter habla en sueños y suele repetir una misma palabra.

Una palabra que a pesar de mis insistencias, chantajes y amenazas no quiso revelar.

Él se despide con un movimiento de mano y camina en dirección a su cuarto y yo estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando me fijo en una silueta sentada al lado de la chimenea, Thalia. Camino hacia ella y me siento a su lado aunque ella actúa como si no existiera. Permanecemos un rato en silencio hasta que ella suspira.

- Sophia no me deja entrar a la habitación -dice sin mirarme- esperaba que tal vez se subíamos las dos juntas nos dejara entrar.

- Conociéndola solo nos dejara entrar si la pelea termino y nuestras energías son aceptables.

- Entonces supongo que dormiremos en el sofá -responde.

Yo suspiro. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan orgullosa?

- ¿Tienes con que arroparte?

Sus manos están temblando a pesar de estar tan cerca de la chimenea, un detalle del que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Yo conjuro una manta y la pongo sobre mí y extiendo el otro extremo para que ella se arrope también, parece dudarlo.

- Vamos Thalia, te vas a congelar si no te cubres -le digo y ella lanza un suspiro antes de acercarse y abrigarse.

- No creo que seas mi mascota -me dice de repente después de un rato de silencio.

-Lo sé -respondo con una sonrisa que ella no ve, pues evita mi mirada- Te conozco, siempre quieres ser el centro de atención, siempre has tenido todo lo que deseas y sé muy bien como te enojas cuando no lo consigues.

Ella se sonroja ligeramente.

- No me habría enojado tanto si me hubieras avisado, pero te estuve esperando y por eso casi falla el plan.

- Lo siento. Desde que me encontré con Alice todo se fue de mi mente -confieso- Tenia que arreglarlo todo. Estaba actuando como una niña y por ello lo estaba perdiendo.

- ¿Por qué te importa perderlo?

- ¿Por qué vengaste a Elanor?

- Era lo correcto. Creo que si estas al lado de una persona justo en el momento en que te necesita, incluso si no la conoces o no entiendes que pasa, se crea un vinculo.

- ¿Aunque su ex-novio la halla traicionado contigo?

Ella luce un poco avergonzada pero no culpable o nerviosa, como unas semanas atrás.

- Tenía que hacer las cosas bien

- Yo también. Mi vínculo con Potter es diferente pero está ahí. Lleva tres interminables años persiguiéndome, yo apartándolo e insultándolo y el volviendo. Siempre ahí, y me ayudo con lo del reto de Elanor, ha cambiado mucho… no podía dejar las cosas así. Tenía que hacerlo bien.

Ella parece considerarlo un poco.

-¿Y Jason lo sabe? - pregunta pensativa.

- No, no he hablado con él ¿Por qué?

_¿Qué tiene que ver Jason con esto?_

Ella guarda silencio y luego agrega:

- Aún no comprendo cómo pudiste esperarlo tanto tiempo fuera de los vestidores. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Siento como mi cara arde, algo de lo que ella parece darse cuenta.

- Evans hay algo que todavía no me has dicho ¿Cierto?

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan astuta a veces?

- ¿Cómo está Elanor?

- No pienso dejar que cambies el tema -responde amenazante.

En momentos como este el famoso sexto sentido de Sophia se hace presente en Thalia, que parece oler las mentiras como un sabueso a su presa.

No tengo escapatoria, yo sola cave mi propia tumba.

_Merlín ¿En que estaba pensando? _

- Ok, hagamos un trato -digo- Yo te cuento algo que ni Sophia sabe, increíblemente vergonzoso que paso esta mañana y tú te olvidas que falte sin avisar y vamos al cuarto a convencer a Sophia de nuestra reconciliación.

Thalia me mira con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Trato hecho.

Yo respiro profundo tratando de controlar la vergüenza. ¿Cómo debería decirlo? Tal vez desde el principio, aunque eso solo hará que mis nervios aumenten ¿Soltarlo como si nada?

- Potter tiene el mejor trasero de Hogwarts -espeto cubriéndome la cara con la cobija.

Aquello la deja de piedra.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Lily desde cuando eres tan pervertida. Mira que decir algo como eso aquí, además ¿Cómo vas a saberlo? Esos condenados pantalones no dejan ver nada, y déjame decirte que el de…

- Thalia -la interrumpo- cuando entre a los vestidores Potter estaba desnudo.

Su sorpresa es igual a su emoción.

_Al menos dormiré esta noche en mi cama._

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_¡Capitulo 10 listo! primero que todo quiero confesar que el titulo del capitulo no me convence del todo, le di muchas vueltas pero no encontre ninguno que me pareciera mejor, así que se quedo tal cual esta, no quize darle más vueltas al asunto y seguirme demorando para publicar. _

_Continuando quiero agradecerle a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, y sobretodo a todos los que se toman en tiempo de comentar, no se si se puedan imaginar todo lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios, aveces una necesita animos para seguir adelante. ¡Mil gracias!_

_Supongo que por ahora no es más. Si les gusto, comenten, si no, critiquen. los quiero montones._

_Un beso_

_Andrea._


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Confesión

- No.

- Vamos, Lily ¿Acaso no conoces otra palabra?

- No.

Ella suspira.

- ¿No lo harías por mí?

- No lo haría ni por Sophia, y eso que la quiero más.

- ¡Claro que no la quieres más! Si yo soy tu favorita.

- No lo eres, dijo que soy yo -canturrea Sophia con una sonrisa.

- ¡No es verdad! Ella solo dijo eso para molestarme ¿Verdad?

Yo suelto una risita, ella puede actuar como una niña chiquita a veces, Sophia solo le saca la lengua y continua comiendo. Thalia hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos.

- Solo quiero que lo repitas una vez, para que ella me crea -dice señalando a Sophia.

- ¿Que repita qué? -pregunta Elanor sentándose a su lado.

- ¡Su secreto de confesión! -exclama- Ayer descubrió algo interesante mientras la cabeza de Cross cambiaba de tamaño y color y el pus invadía el pasillo. Diría que lo que descubrió fue casi divertido como oír los gritos de Jones.

Elanor suelta una risa por el recuerdo y centra su atención en mí.

- ¿Y qué descubriste prefecta?

- No lo repetiré.

- Lils, vamos, solo una vez más. -insiste Thalia.

- No.

- Te hare los deberes una semana.

- Tú no haces tus deberes, no puedo esperar que hagas los míos.

- Te peinare por un mes.

- Mi cabello esta perfecto tal como esta.

- Yo… yo…

- ¿Qué tal una cita? - pregunta Potter detrás mío.

Thalia y yo damos un salto, mientras Sophia suelta una risita.

- No.

Él sonríe y se sienta a mi lado.

- Estoy seguro de que te encantaría.

- Y yo estoy segura que no.

Black se sienta al lado de Elanor, al frente nuestro, Peter al lado de Thalia, y al lado de Sophia, Remus. Así cada uno de los merodeadores empieza a rodearnos. Thalia lo nota por lo que decide dejar el tema de lado. Lo último que necesitamos es aumentarle el ego a un merodeador.

- Buenos días -dice Remus.

- Buenos días Remus. -le respondo con una sonrisa- ¿Dormiste bien?

Él sonríe.

- Yo sí, pelirroja, dormí delicioso -responde Black- y hubiese continuado así, si no fuera por el idiota con lentes que tienes al lado.

- Pobrecito…-dice Elanor con ironía.

Potter ríe.

- Que grupo tan peculiar -comenta Michael mientas se sienta entre Sophia y yo.

- Ni que lo digas -concede Black.

- No creí que viviría para verlo -murmura Thalia.

Hay un cambio de actitud en Elanor, que ahora luce ligeramente incomoda y casi puedo escuchar el ritmo de sus pensamientos. A pesar de haberse convertido en amiga de Thalia sus tratos con Michael han sido contados y las pocas veces que ha habido han sido por algo relacionado con la venganza y ahora, sin broma de por medio, no hay razón para que continúen en contacto, y por su expresión sé que para ella sería mucho más cómodo de esa forma. El problema es que para alejarse de Michael, tendría también que alejarse de Thalia.

- ¿Y qué nos tiene a todos reunidos? -pregunta Michael.

- La boda de mi mejor amigo cornamenta y la pelirroja psicótica.

Ni Remus puede contener una risita.

- Muy gracioso Black. -digo con ironía.

- ¿Deberíamos tomarnos de las manos? -pregunta Potter tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

Sus manos son cálidas y fuertes, como las de cualquier hombre, pero también me transmiten una sensación de comodidad no muy común, aparto las mías de un tirón. Potter, como siempre, tratando de sacar ventaja.

- A menos de que la ceremonia sea tu funeral, no veo la necesidad -contesto.

- Eres cruel, pelirroja -responde.

El rostro de Elanor muestra su batalla interior, parece querer salir queriendo, como si de repente hubiese entendido la situación que la rodea y fuera demasiado para ella. Su piel está un poco pálida y a la vez hace un esfuerzo para mantener la compostura; al fin y al cabo salir corriendo no es su estilo. Demasiado bajo, diría Thalia.

Y en ese punto ellas dos piensan prácticamente igual.

- Elle, voy a ir a meditar al lago antes de que empiece la primera clase ¿Quieres acompañarme? -pregunta Sophia casualmente.

Elanor lo duda por un momento, es igual a Thalia, puedo ver su orgullo y ansiedad luchando en su interior.

- ¿Y por qué no me invitas a mí? -pregunta Black.

- ¿Sabes qué es meditar? -pregunta Thalia sarcástica- Es sentarse en el piso en una posición incómoda y no hacer nada. Ni hablar ni moverte y tratando de vaciar tu mente ¿Suena divertido?

- Creo que no.

- ¿Vas a ir Lily? -pregunta Potter.

-Evans -lo corrijo por instinto- no, tengo que ir a la sala común a recoger unos pergaminos.

- Yo no voy -aclara Potter y yo rodo los ojos.

_Que sutil…_

- Yo tengo que enviar una carta a mis padres -dice Peter

- Y yo lo voy a acompañar -dice Remus.

Michael es el único que no dice nada, permanece en su sitio con la cara ensombrecida sin mirar a nadie.

- Entonces vamos -dice Elanor levantándose de la mesa.

Sophia la sigue y después de despedirse, ambas salen del gran comedor hablando de todo el poder espiritual; creo que Sophia por fin encontró una discípula.

El correo llega. Cientos de lechuzas volando por toda la habitación entregando cartas y paquetes a los estudiantes. Un par de cartas para Peter, otra carta y un paquete para Potter, una carta para Thalia y el _Profeta_ para Remus, que le entrega un galeón a la lechuza antes de que esta salga volando de nuevo.

_Mis padres no han escrito._

Todos empiezan a leer su correo mientras yo continuo con mi desayuno, Potter lanza una risotada y Thalia lee seriamente. Potter hace una mueca y le lanza el paquete a Black, que lo abre con curiosidad antes de esbozar una sonrisa tan grande como el castillo y exclamar:

- ¡Galletas!

Potter hace un amago de quitarle la caja, pero Black es más rápido.

- ¿Qué dice el profeta? –pregunto sin verdadera curiosidad, solo tratando de distraerme y distraer a Michael de paso.

- Nada bueno, Lily – me responde seriamente- Se han incrementado los ataques a familias Muggle y magos. Parece que está consiguiendo más seguidores con el paso del tiempo…

Un nudo se forma en mi estómago. La situación en el mundo mágico se ha estado complicando con el paso del tiempo, y aunque en el inicio negaban que el asunto llegaría a mayores, y aseguraban que serían capaces de controlar la situación pronto, es más que claro que no han podido hacerlo. El hombre al que ahora llaman el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado con el paso del tiempo adquiere más poder, más seguidores y causa más terror, atacando a hijos de familias muggles o _sangre sucia_ como si él tuviera el poder de decidir quién es digno de hacer magia o no y destruyendo familias enteras solo porque así lo desea. Reclutando _mortifagos_ alrededor del todo mundo mágico y usándolos para seguir reclutando o lastimar a más familias y personas. La situación ha llegado a tal punto que ahora hasta en Hogwarts puedes encontrar personas deseosas de ser sus seguidoras, personas como mi antiguo amigo Severus Snape alguien a quien quería tanto ahora es una de esas personas que serían capaces de acabar conmigo y mi familia.

Mi familia… todos están en peligro por mi culpa, por el hecho de tener magia, de cambiar todo lo que conocían y llevarlos a un mundo tan diferente. Ahora todos están en peligro mientras yo estudio, sin siquiera saberlo. Debería ser capaz de hacer algo para evitar que salgan lastimados que todo esto llegue a ellos, que…

Siento una mano sobre la mía.

- Lils, no te preocupes –me dice Michael- No es el momento de pensar en ello.

Mis padres, Petunia e incluso la morsa de Vernon…

- ¿No es el momento? –Pregunto indignada- ¿Y entonces cuando lo será?

- ¿Qué puedes hacer? –me pregunta subiendo un poco la voz y hablándome como solo en contadas ocasiones lo ha hecho, solo cuando soy demasiado cabezota y él no está dispuesto a mantener una discusión al respecto- ¿Dejar Hogwarts e irte a perseguir mortifagos?

Me habla con el tono que solía utilizar cuando me regañaba porque actuaba como una niña chiquita, hace cuatro años, me mira fijamente, como si fuera un padre retándome a contestarle y yo bajo la mirada. Tiene razón y nada puedo hacer al respecto, no ahora, mientras aún estoy estudiando pero luego, cuando Hogwarts termine…

- Lils, todos nos sentimos como tú –me dice Thalia mirándome con comprensión- Sí, no todos somos de familias muggles pero sabemos cómo te sientes y llegará el momento en que podamos hacer algo, mas ese momento no es ahora.

- Sé que tienen razón, es solo que…

- Lo sabemos, pero ellos están bien y lo seguirán estando –asegura Michael- No vas a creer que una pelirroja histérica es tan importante como para atraer la atención de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Thalia sonríe a su manera y aquello me tranquiliza.

_¿No están los merodeadores inusualmente callados?_

Miro a Black que se encuentra haciendo muecas y gestos, como rogando por algo y luego amenazando por ello, Remus parece tranquilo, Peter, en cambio, mira con reproche y algo de admiración a Thalia y toca su brazo para llamar su atención, ella sonríe abiertamente en una mezcla de burla y disculpa y susurra algo sacando su varita. Los merodeadores respiran al mismo tiempo.

- Perdón muchachos, pensé que si tenían la oportunidad no dejarían de decir un montón de tonterías.

Yo levanto una ceja y todo en la mirada de Peter se transforma en admiración.

- Fue genial.

- ¿Qué fue genial? –Exclama Black indignado- ¡Nos hechizo! ¿Cómo puede ser eso genial?

Peter se sonroja un poco.

- Lo hizo tan rápido que ninguno pudo reaccionar.

Thalia lo mira con una sonrisa, contenta de que su talento sea reconocido.

- Gracias Peter. –le responde, Black abre la boca para contestar pero ella continua hablando- Bueno, debo irme, tengo un par de asuntos que resolver antes de que empiecen las clases.

Sin más, se levanta de la mesa y sale del gran comedor, yo suelto una risa, solo Thalia puede hechizar a los merodeadores y luego irse como si nada, típico de ella. Black suelta un gruñido nada amistoso, que hace que Peter baje la mirada.

- Fue bastante genial –digo- ni me di cuenta.

Peter sonríe aún con la cabeza gacha.

- ¡No lo fue! –Exclama Black- Fue un golpe a traición.

Yo me rio de ello, su orgullo herido es lo que habla por él ahora. Quién lo diría… el ego de este hombre es bastante sensible.

Yo miro la hora.

- Debo irme o se me hará tarde para llegar a clase –digo levantándome de la mesa.

- Te acompaño –dice Potter inmediatamente y poniéndose a mi lado.

Black suelta una risita y Remus rueda los ojos.

_Que previsible…_

- Yo también voy –dice Michael.

Yo lo miro ligeramente agradecida y él me pica un ojo, puedo escuchar el bufido de Potter y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. El camino a la sala común es corto, Potter y Michael mantienen una conversación sobre quidditch que me deja el camino para relajarme y pensar, solo que mi mente se encuentra confusa por la situación en la que me encuentro y mi posición en todo esto, al fin y al cabo, fue por culpa de un impulso y una serie de eventos desafortunados que terminamos aquí. Desayunando mis amigos, los merodeadores y yo todos juntos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y luego caminando con Potter y Michael que hablan como si fueran viejos amigos… ahora solo falta que Black y Jason formen una alianza para la venta de su mercancía oscura.

_Y eso sería muy parecido a una pesadilla…_

Llegamos a la sala común y yo subo a mi habitación a recoger la tarea de encantamientos y un par de pergaminos, la primera clase del día es encantamientos con Hufflepuff, lo cual significa que es mi oportunidad de hablar con Jason, contarle todo lo que paso y tal vez así, contándole que ya arregle todo, podamos a ser los mismos de antes, y si no, buscar una solución que traiga a mi antiguo amigo de vuelta. Debo intentarlo.

Llegar al salón al lado de Michael y Potter fue como detonar una bomba, el salón se llena de rumores confirmando el hecho de que toda la escuela está hablando de nosotros. Siento algunas miradas de odio en mí y casi puedo oír los comentarios ponzoñosos de las personas a mi alrededor, veo como Jason tiene una expresión indescifrable un segundo antes de saludarme con la mano y Black suelta una de sus carcajadas perrunas que hace que el ambiente tensionante pase a ser simplemente vergonzoso.

- Señorita Evans, si pudiera proceder y sentarse –me dice el profesor Flitwick.

Potter y Michael ya están sentados y me miran divertidos y confundidos respectivamente. Potter está sentado al lado de Black y Peter y Michael al lado de Remus, veo un puesto vacío al lado de Thalia y camino hasta ella. Cuando me siento a su lado, el profesor prosigue.

La clase pasa con lentitud. Por una vez soy consiente do las miradas y comentarios a mi alrededor, lo que hace que no pueda prestar atención a lo que el profesor dice y cuando llega la hora de practicar el hechizo no sale gracias a mi falta de concentración y al hecho de que Potter no deje de lanzarme papelitos que cada vez se hacen más difíciles de ignorar. Thalia incinera el último justo antes de que la clase termine.

- Lily –me llama Jason- ¿Tienes un momento?

Su voz es inexpresiva y su rostro esta serio. Un mal presentimiento se asienta en mi estómago mientras asiento y lo sigo fuera del salón. Él camina hasta salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts donde el ambiente es mucho más ligero más el no parece sentir el cambio y sigue caminando. Yo me detengo.

- Jason ¿Qué está pasando? –Le pregunto- Últimamente has estado actuando muy extraño.

Él se gira y me mira, lo hace fijamente como si tratara de decirme algo que no logro entender, lo que lo hace suspirar. Luce tan derrotado que siento el impulso de abrazarlo pero decido contenerme. Él parece tener problemas para encontrar las palabras, sin saber cómo empezar.

- ¿Qué paso con Potter?

- ¿Potter?- pregunto confundida- ¿Me trajiste aquí para hablar de él?

- Yo… no, no es sobre eso, solo que llegaste con él a clase esta mañana y pensé que…

- Jason no entiendo en que pueda afectar Potter a lo que sea que tengas que decirme –lo interrumpo- lo que pase con él no es algo que te deba afectar.

Me doy cuenta de lo cortante que suenan mis palabras y me detengo ¿Por qué le estoy hablando así?

- Lo siento- digo- Es que cada vez que sucede algo con él, todo el mundo parece tener algo que decir al respecto ¡hoy hasta desayune con los merodeadores! Todo el colegio está hablando de ello y por si fuera poco ahora él actúa como si fuera mi sombra, no quiero ni pensar cómo será dentro de dos días si las cosas continúan así…

Algo en la mirada de Jason cambia, una determinación que no se hallaba ahí antes, aparece.

- Tienes razón. Debería dejar de usarlo como excusa para explicar mi forma de actuar. No es su culpa que yo sienta lo que siento y no es justo que lo use a él para decirte esto.

_¿Siento?_

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Lily, me gustas- dice en un segundo, determinado y tranquilo- Es increíble que aún no lo entiendas. Me gustas hace mucho tiempo. Me encanta la forma en que ríes, como hablas. Como pareces ver a través de las personas y como luchas por lo que crees.

Yo lo miro sorprendida.

¿Gustar? ¿Le gusto a Jason? ¿Mi amigo? ¿Estamos hablando de ese tipo de gustar?

Me toma un momento poner mis pensamientos en orden y asimilar lo que acaba de decir.

- Jason, yo…- trato de decir algo al ver su mirada sobre mí- yo no me lo esperaba… yo…

- No digas nada, no te lo dije porque mi noble corazón está dispuesto a rendirse, por el contrario, voy a luchar por ti hasta conseguir que sientas lo mismo por mí.

El sentido de sus palabras traen a Potter a mi mente, aunque la situación sea tan diferente ya que él es mi amigo, mí aliado y aun así habla casi igual como lo hace mi antiguo enemigo.

- Jason yo…

- Sé que no sientes lo mismo, Lily, te conozco y conozco tus sentimientos – me mira por un momento- incluso mejor que tú misma pero no me pienso rendir.

Una guerra, así se siente el aura a su alrededor, así se sienten sus palabras, como una declaración de guerra, como quien se prepara para un combate.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Esto es guerra

_¿Entonces lo sabían todo el tiempo?_

Deslizo el pergamino por la mesa hasta Thalia que lucha por contener una risita y escribe algo en él antes de devolvérmelo.

_Todo el tiempo._

Yo la miro con reproche y ella se encoge de hombros, toma el pergamino y escribe algo más en él.

_Lily, en realidad, la única persona que no se dio cuenta fuiste tú. _

Yo apoyo mi cabeza sobre la mesa, derrotada. Siento una mano en mi espalda y giro lo suficiente para encontrarme con la mirada comprensiva de Sophia que luego hace un gesto con las manos que puedo traducir como meditación.

Suspiro. Supongo que si supiera meditar de verdad en este momento me haría bien. Thalia me pega un ligero codazo para llamar mi atención y yo me levanto rápidamente, el profesor me mira con el ceño fruncido y un poco de desconcierto en su rostro y yo hago un esfuerzo por acomodar mi cabello disimuladamente. Él niega con la cabeza y continua con la clase y yo vuelvo a suspirar, esta vez de alivio. Thalia escribe algo en el pergamino y me lo muestra.

_Las ventajas de ser la niña de sus ojos…_

Y yo evito soltar una risa mientras le pego un codazo que le hace soltar un quejido, ella hace un gesto de reproche y yo le saco la lengua, Sophia solo niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Liiilyyyy -escucho la voz de Potter en la distancia.

- Oh, no… Ahí viene otra vez -murmuro mara mí misma.

- Tú le ofreciste tu amistad -dice Sophia- Ahora atente a las consecuencias.

¿Qué he hecho?

- Lily, Lily - repite al alcanzarnos, como un niño emocionado, Remus a su espada niega con la cabeza- ¿Te enteraste? El sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade.

Yo no puedo evitar encarnar una ceja mientras trato de disimular una risa.

- Potter, por si no te acuerdas, fuimos nosotros los que planeamos esa salida.

- Ah, sí… Igual, no era la que te quería decir ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Yo suspiro ¿Por qué no lo vi venir?

- Potter, la verdad creo que…

- ¡Lils! - La vez de Jason me sobresalta- Te estaba buscando.

_Que conveniente…_

En la cara de Thalia puedo ver una sonrisa torcida que demuestra lo divertida que le parece la situación y Sophia, en cambio, retrocede un paso, alejándose del campo de batalla.

- Quería preguntarte algo -continua Jason y un mal presentimiento se asienta en mi estomago- pero veo que estas un poco ocupada… y preferiría que fuera un poco más personal -la mandíbula de Potter se tensa- para que pudiéramos hablar mejor.

- Joseph, por si no lo notas ella sí está ocupada.

_¿Joseph?_ Jason disimula su molestia con una sonrisa.

- Por eso, Lils ¿A qué hora terminas clase? Podríamos dar una vuelta y…

- Tenemos reunión de Premios Anuales después de clase.

- Y podríamos visitar a Hagrid después de la comida ¿Te parece?

- Joseph ¿No te dije qué…?

- Potter, cállate -le contesta Jason- hablo con ella, no contigo.

Yo trato de hacer un esfuerzo por respirar y calmarme.

- ¿Quién te crees tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

- ¿Quién te crees tú para hablar por ella?

- Soy su amigo…

- Hasta donde yo sé, eso no te da el derecho de decidir por ella.

- Pues como su amigo tengo el derecho de…

- ¡Basta! -Grito y ambos se quedan callados al instante- Ninguno de los dos tiene el derecho de nada. Potter, la reunión es a las cuatro, no llegues tarde. Y Jason, a las tres en el Gran Comedor, tendrás que ser rápido. Y si alguno de los dos me vuelve a molestar en lo que queda del día les lanzare un maleficio que los dejará en la enfermería por una semana ¿Entendido?

Ambos asienten con la cabeza.

- Bien. -digo antes de dar media vuelta e irme.

- Lily, espera -me dice Remus mientras me alcanza- Sobre las rondas de la semana pasada.

-Ah, sí, tendrás que compensarlas ¿Sabes? -le respondo tratando de serenarme mientras le sonrió- La próxima semana, así hacemos las rondas juntos y podemos hablar un rato… me hacen falta las conversaciones con el prefecto indulgente.

Él suelta una risa casi tímida que lo hace parecer un chiquillo indefenso. Es adorable.

- ¿La próxima semana?

- Como mandes.

Esa será mi oportunidad, podre hablar con él sin que nadie nos moleste y enfrentarlo por fin. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a las mazmorras donde el profesor Slughorn nos recibe con uno de sus efusivos saludos antes de indicarnos cuál es la poción a preparar hoy.

Preparar pociones tiene un efecto relajante en mí, como si pudiera olvidarme de todo los demás y centrarme únicamente en los ingredientes, el procedimiento y el resultado, nada más. Por esto, la clase se pasa rápidamente y sin apenas haber levantado la vista de mi poción, la clase termina. Dos más y me veré con Jason.

¿Qué se supone que hare?

Cuando llego al gran comedor me encuentro con Jason esperándome, lo que me sorprende, ya que él es de esos que suelen llegar siempre tarde a todo, pero eso no es lo único, a pesar de que trata de lucir apacible su cabello está desordenado y puedo ver que está nervioso por el hecho de que esta más quieto que una estatua. Casi parece un niño chiquito esperando un regaño. Adorable.

- Lils, ¡hola! -me saluda alegremente

- Wow, llegaste temprano

Él luce satisfecho.

- ¿Damos una vuelta? -me dice con una sonrisa alegre.

- Claro. -respondo tratando de actuar natural.

Empezamos a caminar sin tumbo fijo mientras él habla casualmente de lo nuevo en el mercado negro, que de alguna forma lo lleva a que broma sería la más adecuada para cada artículo que de manera natural nos lleva a una conversación sin sentido hasta que cualquier rastro de incomodidad en mi desaparece. Somos solo él y yo. Cuando llegamos a los terrenos decidimos sentarnos en un árbol y él continúa hablando pero un poco más distraído, como si tuviera otra cosa en mente. Entonces para de hablar un momento y toma aire. Y entonces dice:

- Lily, no pretendo presionarte ni nada por el estilo, solo quería preguntarte si…

Yo que estaba mirando a la lejanía me giro a mirarlo por su abrupta interrupción para verlo gesticular una vez más antes de que se levante enojado. Yo miro a mí alrededor buscando al culpable sin ver nada, pero Jason empieza a caminar.

- ¡Espera! -le digo mientras lo alcanzo y formulo el contra-hechizo- ¿Quién fue?

En su rostro solo puedo ver una expresión, ira. Tanta como no veía hace mucho tiempo.

- El único dispuesto a cualquier cosa para tenerte a su lado y tan inmaduro como para hacer algo como esto. -Casi puedo ver la vena en su frente latir.

- ¿Estás seguro de que fue él?- ¿Por qué haría algo tan estúpido como esto?

- Lily ¿Qué te pasa? Nadie más se atrevería a hechizarme mientras que este al lado de la "prefecta perfecta".

_Prefecta perfecta. _

Por alguna razón se siente como si me hubiese clavado una estocada en vez de solo hablar sin pensar.

-Yo que sé ¿Alguien querría? Yo no soy quien lidia con medio Hogwarts en negocios ilícitos.

Él me mira por un momento y luego se gira enojado, apunta a un arbusto y de él, antes de que termine de pronunciar el hechizo, sale Potter con una mirada desafiante. Entonces tenía razón, no me sorprende, sigue siendo el mismo niño inmaduro de siempre, pero ¿Jason? ¿Por qué actúa así? Ambos levantan sus varitas mirándose con retadores. ¿Pretenden hechizarse el uno al otro? El enojo me congela por un momento en el que solo puedo ver como se hechizan el uno al otro y luego, casi sin darme cuenta, tengo mi varita en mis manos y ninguno de los dos esta, en cambio, hay dos pequeños roedores. Me acerco a ambos y recojo la varita que se encuentra al lado de cada roedor.

- Mi respuesta es no, para ambos -les digo, y luego en un tono más lato agrego- Si alguien se atreve a devolverlos a su forma normal se las verá conmigo.

Y me marcho. Escucho unos pasos a mis espaldas pero decido no prestarle atención hasta que alguien a mis espaldas me llama. Me giro para encontrarme con Lucas Grey sonriéndome.

Lucas Gray es un Gryffindor, sonrisa encantadora, risa fácil y guapo, no _demasiado_, como Potter o Black, sino más bien lo justo, lo suficiente para atraer tu atención y no generar desconfianza. La verdad no es que haya hablado mucho con él, compartimos dos clases este año pero me parece un chico agradable.

_Por lo menos no está hechizando a nadie cuando se enoja…_

- Estuviste asombrosa allá afuera ninguno de los dos vio que los ataco -se ríe ligeramente divertido- quería saber, ya que tu respuesta para los dos fue no, si tal vez tendría alguna oportunidad … Lily Evans ¿Irías conmigo a Hogsmeade?

* * *

_Sin mucho que decir, perdón por la tardanza, la universidad, los trabajos y los problemas no me habian dado un momento para respirar... También quiero decirles que sé que no es el capitulo más largo peroe spero que lo disfruten de todas formas, lo publico de una vez para que la espera termine y para hacerles saber que he vuelto y seguire publicando ahora tan seguido como pueda. _

_Muchas gracias por leer, por la paciencia y por todo lo demás. Y ya saben cualquier tipo de comentario es bienvenido. Y para no entretenerlos más espero que les halla gstado :)_

_Andrea_


End file.
